


Ninjaworld

by MizKTakase



Category: Moe! Ninja Girls (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Horror, Killer Robots, Nudity, Parody, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Kazuki Araya, out of luck in a raffle, won a free week of the theme park, Ninjos, accompanied by John Spicer, who is a regular to Ninjos.  They arrive at Western World, as they are greeted to thrills and chills... and the girl of Kazuki's dreams.  But it seems that the vacation getaway is more than he can achieve.This is a parody of the sci-fi cult classic "Westworld".





	1. Chapter 1

** _Miz-K Productions present:_ **

* * *

A reporter said, as he was near the entrance to a theme park:  
“_Hello, this is Marcus Izawa with more of our report on Ninjos. If there’s anyone who doesn’t know what Ninjos is, well, as we always say, **Ninjos** is the vacation of the future, today. Ninjos is the only place where you get the vacation you want. And it comes in three ninja-themed crossovers, such as Medieval World, Roman World, and Western World, a fan favorite by many. In fact, let’s talk to some of the people that have been there._”

He interviewed a woman in long black hair, wearing a white blouse and jeans, “Excuse me, Miss? What is your name?”

“Chisami Matsuda. Just came back from the Westworld.”

“Miss Matsuda, how did you enjoy Westworld?”

“Beautiful. I felt like a female gunslinger, than a prostitute. OH, sorry! Shouldn’t have said that.”

“That’s alright. In Ninjos, wherever the destination, you get to decide who you want to be. Right, Miss Matsuda?”

“Yes, I know! And when you play Cowboys and Indians, you get to shoot people in pretend, and you play dead! And I shot six people in Western World! It’s for real! So awesome!”

She left, as Marcus said, “Ah, yes. Western World’s a popular fan favorite to the people. What Miss Matsuda doesn’t know, or think she knows, is that the people she shot are actually robots. They are programmed to think, feel, and speak like human beings; and even bleed like humans, whenever shot, thanks to our dear Miss Matsuda. But they are also to give a wonderful vacation experience of a lifetime.”

He spoke to another woman, as she said, “Well, my personal favorite was Roman World. It makes you feel pampered and calm, with the men salaaming you. It’s so… serene…”

She left, as Marcus interviewed a man in a blue shirt, “And you, what is your name?”

The man said, “The name’s Jeremy Fann, I’m a stockbroker in England.”

“And which world did you enjoy?”

“Well, I was in Westworld, and I was the sheriff of the town, in two weeks!”

“Did it seem real to you, sir?”

“Realest that I have ever been, lad!”

He left, as Marcus met another man. He introduced himself, wearing a green jacket, glasses, and a toupee, “My name is _*static*_, and I was just in the castle.”

** _NOTE: _ ** _That’s the Former Owner of Mizaki School_

He continued, “Well, I met a beautiful princess and we got married… not after a couple sword fights, a few jousts, and that’s it.”

Marcus asked, “Is that something you’d always dream of, sir?”

The Former Owner smirked, “All the time, my boy. ALL MY LIFE!” He walked off in a chuckle.

Marcus concluded, “Well, there are some of comments of the people that just returned from the best vacation getaway of their dreams. And at 10,000 Yen a week, why don’t you make arrangements to board our vehicle to Roman World, Medieval World, and Western World? Contact us today, or see your travel agent. Boy, have we got a vacation for _you_?”

The TV turned off, as inside the lab, a female body was lying on the table, naked, with huge breasts, and without a head. A male in a shadow was placing the head on, as the new robot was about to be ready.

* * *

** _Ninjaworld_ **

* * *

Aboard a hovercraft, a few passengers were riding to the Ninjos theme park. One of them is a boy in brown hair, wearing a dark blue jacket. He was sitting next to a boy in tan skin, in blonde hair, wearing a green jacket. He said in a Southern accent, “Hey, bro. Haven’t seen _you _here.”

The boy asked him, “Who, me?”

“Yeah. How’d you get to enjoy Ninjaworld?”

“I won a FREE week in a raffle. It was _Second Prize_. Grand Prize was a trip to Honolulu.”

“Ah, I see. You’re so lucky.”

They introduced themselves, “Kazuki Araya.”  
“Johnny Spicer.”

“Nice to meet you, Johnny. So, how does a lucky guy like you ended up with a trip to Ninjaworld?”

“I’m a regular. This is my third trip here. Been coming here, er’ry summer. I have saved so much for a week there. Why, you wouldn’t believe the place it has.”

“Really?” Kazuki asked, “Well, I’m not asking much, but… what about the guns? Are they real?”

“Real? Well, since it’s Ninjaworld, the guns weigh about four pounds, and they shoot shurikens, simulating bullet shots. It’s like they’re going into cross-culture.”

“Cross-culture… What a laugh.”

“I mean it. I’ve only been to Westworld, two straight years. Not a fan of Romans and Knights, but the Cowboys and Indians, that’s where my heart flutters.”

“Oh, Western World? I was thinking, too. I couldn’t decide which attraction I should go to, for a week. I’m only allowed to visit _one _attraction. But I should come with you, and know the ropes in Westworld.”

Johnny laughed, “Yeah, bro! Like what you’re saying!”

The hovercraft was nearing its destination, as the PA announced, “The hovercraft shall be arriving at Ninjos, soon. Please remain seated, until the craft is reaching its final destination. In the meantime, please put on your earbuds for the orientation film, coming up.”

Johnny put on his earbuds and said, “Here, put them on. The video will tell you everything you need to know.”

Kazuki nodded, “Right.”

He put on his earbuds, as a movie was about to begin.

“_Welcome to the vacation of the future, Ninjos. Consisting of three special environments, each with its own special and unique appeal, you will enjoy your stay here, as long as whichever area you choose is right for you. Let’s go-over the wondrous areas that you will choose from, in your long stay here.  
Western World is a complete recreation of the American Frontier of the 1880s. This world lives the life of law, violence, and vintage. It is a society of guns and action, and living out the lifestyle, long before the 21st century. Yes, Western World is your getaway, for those that want a strong lifestyle._

_If it doesn’t suit you, try Medieval World, where we simulated and constructed 13th Century Europe. This is a world of Chivalry and Combat (with a C, not a K). Romance and excitement. Our teams of technicians and engineers have spared no expense in recreating this venue, precise to its smallest detail._

_And then we have Roman World, the delightful and decadence of lust and beauty, simulating the luxurious Pompeii. Here, the traveler lives a relaxing and sensual life in which it existed within the peak of the Roman Empire._

_Altogether, these three lands are connected together, thus creating the most exciting vacation spot of the future – Ninjos._”

Kazuki relaxed, as a stewardess gave him and Johnny a nametag. Johnny said, “So, you’re coming with me?”

Kazuki said, “Oh, yes. I wanna live this action! But, uh, think you can show me the ways of being a cowboy?”

Johnny smiled, “You said it. You leave the Western Traits and Skills to me. Hell, I’ll give you the secrets to gunslinging.”

Kazuki chuckled, “Yeah, you said it.”

The hovercraft landed, as Johnny smiled, “We’re here!”

They were ready for their big vacation getaway. Kazuki has entered _Ninjos_.

* * *

Aboard a blue tram, Johnny and Kazuki were riding in the back seat, as a woman in long blonde hair said to them, “May I have your names, please?”

“John Spicer.”

“Kazuki Araya.”

The woman bowed, as the tram drove away. Kazuki asked Johnny, “Hey… Is she a--.”

Johnny replied, “Probably. Of course, you can tell the different, since it’s in the hands.” He added, “They haven’t perfected the hands.”

“Oh.” He said, as they were heading to Western World.

**XXXXX**

Inside a changing room, Kazuki & Johnny were dressed up in leather chaps, Cowboy shirts, and boots and hats. Johnny was in a black hat with a red shirt and brown chaps, and Kazuki was in a white hat with a pale blue shirt and denim jeans. He smirked, “Heh! They fit well!”

A female voice called, “Really? You got a nice butt, hombre.”

He turned to her, as she was a woman in long black hair, wearing a brown hat, a blue plaid shirt, and grey jeans. Kazuki gasped, “Well, aren’t you a fancy looking Cowgirl.”

The woman blushed, as she puffed her cheeks, “Hentai.”

“You have a name, sweetheart?”

“Enju Saion-Ji.” Enju huffed, “And keep your hands with your Colt 45s, and not to yourselves!”

She marched off, as Johnny said, “Smooth…”

Kazuki said, “Nah, she hates me. I know she’s not--.”

“I know. Like I said, they haven’t perfected the hands. Though, in my second visit, I know her. She’s a hard-hitting deadeye shooter. She took out five crooks, robbed a bank, and even shot the sheriff. She’s a pro at this pretend thing.”

“Pretend?!” Kazuki asked, “Well, the way she is, she’s a professional assassin, in a way.”

Johnny cackled, “HAH! You wish!”

They hop aboard a stagecoach, and headed off to the town, which is a HUGE Wild West town, with wooden buildings. The people were in Western attire, and packed with a bunch of horses, tumbleweeds, cacti, and other Western items and scenery.

“I have to remember that this is too real to be fake.” He thought.

The stagecoach stopped, as he stepped odd, along with the others. He walked off, but dropped his hat. He picked it up, but Enju was in his way. They held the hat together, as she blushed. She whispered, “Hello…”

She jerked away, as she was nervous, “Uh… I, uh, meaning to… Well, d-d-don’t get the wrong idea.”

Kazuki put his hat on and said, “Don’t worry nothing, little missy. It’s my fault that I lost my hat…”

Enju smiled, as she waved, “Well, see you around.”

She left, but he tried to halt her. He couldn’t. He said, “So… She’s a regular in Ninjos, too? She almost looks like she’s a robot. But I don’t think she is. The robots here are friendly and make us men feel pleasured. This one, in particular, doesn’t. So, there’s no way.”

* * *

Johnny and Kazuki were shown to their room, as a man in a bushy mustache and a black suit showed them around, “Here’s your dresser… and the bath’s in here. It’s two bits for hot water. Dinner at 7, breakfast at 6, eat lunch on your own, we got spots to eat in town… Don’t look like much, but it has everything.”

Johnny smiled, “Thanks.” He gave a tip to the android man, and he departed.

The man left the hotel room, as Johnny said, “Welp… what do y’all say now?”

Kazuki said, “I saw the hands, so, he’s a robot?”

“Told ya.” Johnny said, “So, how is it, so far?”

Kazuki relaxed in the bed and said, “Well, not how I pictured it, but it beats having to live a mundane life, away from anime and hot waifus.”

“Oh, you’re just dreaming. It’s really nothing to worry about.” He joined him, as he stated, “You know, I think you’re going to like the Wild West, instead of those sci-fi scenes you read in manga. But it’s worth $1,000 a day… Life in the West in the 1880s.”

“They should’ve made it more comfortable.”

“That’s the point. If you’d not like, you would’ve gone back to Mizaki City.”

“Yeah… but there’s a lot to do here.”

He aimed at a mirror and fired his gun. But he didn’t pull the trigger. He was practicing his quickdraw.

**XXXXX**

He and Johnny decided to head to the saloon for a drink. They passed by Enju, who was walking past the boys. She tipped her hat, as they tipped to him.

Kazuki said, “I wonder if she’s still mad.”

They stepped in, as a bartender in gray said, “What’ll it be, fellas?”

Johnny said, “Whiskey.”

Kazuki said, “Water. I don’t drink.”

Johnny barked, “Get him a whiskey! He’s new in town.” He said to him, “Come on, don’t be chicken. It’ll put hair on your chest.”

“But I _don’t _even drink.”

“You wanna impress that cowgirl? You got to get into the feel of it.”

“But I don’t even feel it. I look like a joke.”

“It’s NOT a joke! It’s an amusement park--.”

“Yeah?” He looked around, as he viewed a couple of male and female cowboys in the bar, having a drink, playing Poker, and even listening to the piano.

Kazuki suddenly saw a blonde cowgirl in a black hat, wearing a blue shirt, half-buttoned, and with denim jeans. She was having a drink, as he said, “Who’s this beauty?”

Johnny said, “Oh, you best stay away from her. She’s the bad guy.”

“Are you kidding me? She’s cute…”

“I know, but… She’s a robot.”

“Uh-huh.” Kazuki said, “But she has a huge rack. I love her robo-boobs.”

He fantasized about the blonde cowgirl, as he imagined himself with her, in the nude. But then, glasses slammed down, and they were served whiskey. The bartender said, “Two bits.”

Johnny paid for the whiskey, as Kazuki gulped it down. He smiled, “If she’s a cowboy, she must be good in bed.” The boys snickered, as Kazuki winked to Johnny. He coughed, as he moaned, “What is in this stuff?”

Johnny said, “Oh, relax… I told ya, it’s mighty powerful.”

But then…

“Sloppy, when you drink.” She spoke, staring at Kazuki. She called to the bartender, “Get this boy a bib.”

She poured herself some juice, as she added, “What you got a hole in your lip, eyeing me, hombre?”

She chuckled, as Kazuki was insulted, but aroused by the girl. Johnny nudged at him, and said, “Go on…”

Kazuki said, “Should I… seduce her?”

“NO! She just badmouthed your character! Are you going to stand for it?” Johnny said.

The girl barked, “You! Silence there, tan boy. You best not go belly-up in booze. He needs his Mom…”

Johnny whispered, “Kill her!”

Kazuki slammed his glass down, “You talk too much!”

The girl stopped and turned to Kazuki, “What did you say? You say something, boy?”

He said, “I said, you talk too much!”

The people stopped, as the girl smirked, “Why don’t ya make me shut up?”

Kazuki and the girl stared down, as the people ran to hide. They held their guns in their belts, as they locked eyes onto each other. But Kazuki’s eyes were locked to the girl’s massive breasts.

The girl called, “Eyes up!”

He looked to her face, as she hissed, “Draw.”

They fired at the same time.  
**BANG! BANG!  
**The girl was shot in the chest, but Kazuki was unaffected by the gunshots. No bullet wounds in his body. The girl started to drop to her knees and fell dead. Kazuki gasped, “OH NO!”

Two men carried her body away, as Johnny laughed, “Aw, man… That was cool!”

Kazuki asked, “Did… Did she--?”

“Pretty realistic?”

“Yeah, but… is she…”

“Yeah, she’s a robot! You don’t really think that you’d shot someone human, did you?”

Kazuki smiled, as he realized that he is enjoying it. Outside, Enju heard the gunshots, as she saw everything. She blushed, as she sighed, “Idiot… I was supposed to shoot her. But that hentai had to go and ruin my fun. Oh, well. He’s getting used to it.”

**XXXXX**

Inside their room, Kazuki was aiming his gun, as he asked Johnny, “Hey, is it alright if I shoot you, just in case? I mean, what’s the harm, if I harm another guest?”

Johnny said, “Shoot _me_.”

Kazuki grinned, “Sure…”

He fired, but it didn’t go off. Johnny explained, “It’s a motion sensor device. Goes off on anything that’s cold, like a machine.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it won’t fire anything with a high body temperature.”

“Huh. They thought of everything.” Kazuki smiled.

Johnny smiled, “Hey, what say we celebrate this new lifestyle, in Miss Lily’s Saloon, tonight, to celebrate our first night here.”

“Miss Lily’s?”

Johnny said, “Yeah… Best girls in the saloon…”

Kazuki blushed, “I don’t know…” he nodded, “But I hope they’re that very sexy.”

They grinned, as they high-fived each other. They agreed to go to the saloon, later tonight.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Medieval World, a bunch of guests were having a huge banquet. One of the men was tall with red hair, as he was being served by a peasant girl in black hair, serving him water. He was staring at the queen, who was a pretty girl in long blonde hair, done in huge curls. She was having something to drink, as she was being pampered and praised by the guests in the park. The man in red hair nodded, as he knew that she would be very pretty.

**XXXXX**

Back to Western World, Kazuki and Johnny were having dinner with a couple patrons and a young blonde woman in a blue outfit and a ponytail hairstyle, having biscuits and peas.

Johnny asked, “What do we do of entertainment in this town?”

The lady said, “I wouldn’t think of anything like that. I just run this hotel.”

Kazuki said, “Food’s great, ma’am.”

The lady smiled, “Thank you. You’re a gentleman of some breeding.”

A girl in dark blue hair, in twin tails, said, “Miss Lily has a nice saloon, down at the end of the street.”

The lady scolded, “Now, I won’t have talk about women in this house, especially you, dear… especially in my dinner table.”

The girl bowed, “Yes, ma’am.”

She winked to Kazuki, as he said, “Is she--?”

Johnny said, “She’s a guest here. She, unfortunately, has the hots over big breasts.”

Yamabuki waved to him, as she said, “Hi.”

Kazuki stated, “But she says that I’m a gentleman of some breeding.”

Johnny joked, “That’s not what the girl that blew you off said.”

He cleared his throat and smiled politely.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Yamabuki showed them to Miss Lily’s Saloon. She explained to them, “They got the hottest girls in the world… and they are HUGE in the boobies.”

Johnny asked, “Yeah?”

“Oh, yes.” She giggled, “You should get together there… _Best _bordello in Ninjos.”

Kazuki asked, “You coming with?”

Yamabuki said, “Me? Oh, no. I’ll pass, but thanks. I got to go back to the hotel.”

He saluted, “Then happy trails. And thanks.”

She departed, as the boys stepped into the bordello. Kazuki asked, “Say, curious, do women get to… you know?”

“It’s all-girls in here. And it doesn’t matter. Bordello’s filled with hot prostitutes… minus the diseases.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Sorry. But that Suou girl, she’s into huge boobies and groping them. This place, 100% lusty and busty rustling.”

At Lily’s Saloon, they were having a drink together. As they were laughing, Enju appeared, as she said to him, “Hey! Hombre!”

They stared down, as Kazuki asked, “Oh, uh… Enju.”

“I saw what you did to that gunslinger. I don’t like it…”

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“You are so clueless… I was supposed to duel with her, but I guess she was right about you. You are such a baby. But I like how you acted tough against him.”

“Uh… thank you…” He tipped his hat, and then asked, “Would you care to--?”

Enju boomed, “WHISKEY! DOUBLE SHOT!”

She was given a shot glass, and chugged down two whiskey shots. She nodded at him, “Hmph! You ain’t so tough, you hentai hombre.”

He asked, “Well, you talk too much.”

She smirked, “Good one.” She stared at him and said, “I ain’t for smooth talkin’, pardner. I’m here for some action…”

Johnny said, “Why don’t ya join us, little lady?”

Kazuki said, “I insist. We have a lot to go around.”

Enju looked around, as she viewed numerous busty girls, seducing the male guests. She said to the boys, “You know what they say in the _Old West_… _Two’s company, but three’s a crowd!_”

She walked off, fuming in anger. Kazuki ran to her, but Johnny said, “NO! Let it go. She didn’t mean it. She’s not used to prostitutes.”

“I know… The Wild West is packed with sexy dames. Though, I wonder if they… you know?”

“Sex? Absolutely! Best sex ever!” Johnny said, “And they DON’T say NO. It’s a paradise come to life.”

“Ah, indeed.”

A girl in long dark blue hair asked, wearing a light tan gown, “Fellas new in town?”

Kazuki smiled, “Yep.”

Lily winked, “Name’s Miss Lily. Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

Johnny said, “Oh, yes.”

She pointed at two other girls, one with pink hair, wearing a pink and red gown, and another with purple hair and tan skin, wearing a red dress. Lily said, “That’s Myu… and that’s Tengge… Tengge’s from Paris.”

Tengge winked, as Lily said, “Perhaps you gentlemen take a liking to? They’re real accommodating.”

Johnny grinned, “I’d love to, Miss Lily.”

Kazuki asked, “Wait… Johnny, are those two girls--?”

He covered his mouth, “Now why do you go and say that? You already know.”

Kazuki sighed, “Right…”

Lily said, “If you like, why don’t you go upstairs and get to know these dames? Take your pick.”

Johnny chose to pick Myu, as Kazuki is left with Tengge. But then, gunshots were sounded, as Kazuki asked, “What was that?”

Lily said, “They’re robbing the bank.”

Kazuki said, “Oh… Bank, or damsel…”

Johnny called, “Come on! We have to go upstairs!”

“But the bank! We have to play bank robbers!”

Johnny winked, “But Kazuki… Bro… THIS is better.”

He went upstairs with Myu, as they depart to another room. Kazuki left with Tengge, joining in a separate room, as Enju glared, watching them go upstairs. She growled, “Hentai…”

Lily asked, “Well, if it isn’t _The_ _Lightning Kid_? You back so soon?”

Enju gasped, “Eh? I mean, uh… AHEM! I don’t really--.”

Lily said, “Well, if you’re up for it, why not get to know the fella. Or, would you rather start acting ornery, the whole week? I wouldn’t mind it. I can please all guests. We could go upstairs and recommend accounts, later.”

Enju sighed, as she turned to the gunshots, outside. She responded, “Pass!”

She walked out of the saloon and joined in on the bank robbery scene. Lily smirked, “You’ll come around, Lightning.”

Enju rode on her horse and ride off to the bank robbers, “I don’t need him! Who cares about that guy? He’s a jerk!”

Enju trotted off, heading to the action.

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, Yamabuki snuck in and went to Mari, the lady in the hotel, who was cleaning up the table. Yamabuki grinned, “Hello…”

Mari said, “Oh, you, the rude one. Well, I apologize, since…”

Yamabuki said, “Mind turn around, and show me dat butt, fam?”

Mari gasped, “I beg your pardon!”

Yamabuki giggled, “I mean, we’re all women… and you’re such a sexy MILF… Mother I like to Fu--.”

**SLAP!  
**Mari slapped her and barked, “Naughty! You should know better than to act lewd towards a young woman, like me… I don’t want to make you upset, but I am a widow, after all…”

“Gee, that’s too bad…”

“Now, do me a favor, child, and go, before I may get rough on you.”

“I only want to see you soft and firm.”

Yamabuki was shoved out the door, as Mari said, “You’re unlike that boy at dinner. He’s a gentleman. You’re not.”

She shut the door, as she called out, “Goodnight.”

Yamabuki dusted herself off and shouted, “Yeah? Well, I’ll git you, one of these days, Miss Mari! When I get tougher, I’m going after those cans, fam!” She then walked off, pouting in anger, “Who does she think she is?”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kazuki was sitting in bed, in his boxers, as Tengge stripped down to her white bra and panties. He said to her, “You know… This is my first time… uh, with someone like you, uh, Tengge. But… that is something I should tell you, not that it matters to you, but it matters to me… I mean, we just met, and… and, uh, you’re probably very nice.”

Tengge said, as she walked closer to him, in a French accent, “Honey… Let us dance.”

“I feel funny…”

“Why?”

She leaned to him, removed her bra, and rubbed her breasts onto his face. She started to sway her hips and kissed him on the head. They started to lip lock and make out. They fell to the bed, and began to make out, under the covers. His clothes were thrown down, from under the blanket, and she pinned him down, giving him a huge French Kiss, arousing him to no end. Then she rubbed her huge breasts onto his bare chest and stomach, and slowly crawled to his lower area. However, Tengge licked upwards on his bare stomach and started to kiss there. She continued on, kissing and licking his abs and chest. She lied in bed, and Kazuki was on top of her, thrusting himself onto her waist. He kissed her neck, and she started to make erotic moans. However, as she was moaning, her eyes clicked wide open, showing her brown eyes shining and her pupils lit up.

**XXXXX**

Tengge got dressed, minutes later, as she smiled to Kazuki, “Thank you. You were very nice.”

She left the room, as Kazuki was in paradise. Johnny arrived, as he laughed, “What’d I tell ya!”

They share a laugh, as Kazuki said, “Indeed. I’m having a lot of fun, bro!”

Johnny said, “Indeed. But I guess we missed out on the robbery.”

Kazuki said, “Meh. You can’t have everything.”

They departed, as they headed back to the hotel. As they riding off, heading back to the hotel, Enju watched on, on horseback, as she was unsure and curious. She blushed, as she said, “It’s not that… I don’t want to, but… This guy…”

She decided to follow them, as she was heading to the hotel, with them.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, at the hotel, Enju arrived, seeing the boys enter. She sighed, as she was worried, “That guy… Oh, well.”

She whistled to him, and he was called to attention by the girl. Kazuki asked, “Eh? Me?”

She said, “Yes, it’s me.”

Johnny went inside, as Enju said to Kazuki, “Look, I’m really sorry about earlier tonight. I, well…”

He said, “It’s alright, Enju. Besides, you were--. Well, what is the word?”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah…”

He walked off, as Enju called, “HEY! What’s your name?”

Kazuki said to her, introducing himself, “Name’s Kazuki Araya.”

Enju waved, “Should I see you tomorrow?”

He nodded, “Sure.”

He went inside the hotel, as Enju hopped back on her horse and rode off, leaving town. Apparently, she isn’t used to living in a hotel, in Western World.

* * *

That same night, a bunch of men and women emerged from the blackened shadows wearing white lab coats and holding up clipboards. They were the engineers of Ninjos, as they were gathering up the lying bodies of the androids that were lying dead on the ground. Two male engineers stepped into the hotel and carried away the lady in the blue dress, as she was aligned straight in her body. Two women brought in a couple dead villagers and a horse, and brought them into a huge truck.

It was also happening in the Medieval World and Roman World, as the robots were being rolled away into the trucks, and into an underground laboratory, where they are keep maintained, before they are dispatched in the morning.

**XXXXX**

The lady from the hotel was sitting in the table, naked and with her long blonde hair down. A man in black hair was studying her circuitry for any faults. A woman in brown hair, done in a bun, wearing glasses and a white suit asked him, “How’s Mari?” The woman in white is the head supervisor of Ninjos. She’s also the head technician in charge.

The techie said, “Still working properly, though… she does have a sort of strict motion on women, towards the male guests. Even one customer, a Yamabuki Suou, who likes the big breasts.”

The head technician said, “Well, maybe we should please her, in case she wants to try anything funny with her… These robots are built to entertain and please customers. Check her vocal patterns.”

Mari spoke, as her eyes clicked open and closed, “Hello. Aren’t you a kind stranger? You’re a gentleman in high praise…”

She was turned off, as Mari’s eyes dimmed and her mouth had a light smile. The head supervisor said, “We’ll see about her communication with the Suou girl, but… make sure she’s operational. Upgrade her to a sex model.”

The technician said, “Right, ma’am.”

She walked down the aisle, viewing each robot, as she asked, “Well, what happened?”

The repairman said, as he was repairing Myu, “I think we should replace and rewire her, after her party with that Spencer kid.”

The second repairman stated, “No, I’m sure replacing the entire wiring would work.”

The Head Techie remarked, “Use a XX50, to boost her up. Double Xs last longer. If it won’t fit, shift the integrating unit up into the cavity.”

She went to another android, as the female technician in white hair said, “Ma’am, I think it’s the sensor. She fell over, this afternoon.”

“Another one?” The head technician said, “Well… If it’s the central unit, you better get a confirmation, before you pry her open.”

She went to another technician in blue hair, as she asked, “And how’s she?”

He responded, “Central malfunction.”

She gasped, “Another one?”

She pondered, as she was worried. She thought, “Another malfunction…”

**XXXXX**

The Head Technician, Suzu Sagisawa, responded to her main staff, as she viewed a chart of the rate of malfunctions and breakdowns in the park.

“On the day we opened the park, we’ve had a 0.3 malfunction for each activation, every 24 hour period. This was a difficult problem to aspect, as we were worried about the park’s sudden breakdown rate. The majority of the breakdowns were minor over peripheral… that is, until six weeks ago, when Roman World _doubled _in a week. In addition, we saw an increase in central opposed to peripheral breakdowns. Now, we have had problems in humidity control, and regained homeostasis. But now, we’ve seen a rise of more breakdowns in Medieval World, and a little more in Western World. It is clear that it is a clear analogy that there is a cautious disease that the breakdowns in each park may be spreading from one resort to the next.”

Kotaro Fuma, a main engineer in the park, with blue hair and a mustache, stated, “Well, I find this matter a theoretical matter. There are many ways to provide this data.”

Another main techie, Elly Fuma, a woman in blue hair and a gray suit, “Well, I don’t believe in machinery getting a disease.”

Suzu said, “We’re not dealing with ordinary machines, these are highly-oriented pieces of equipment. They even think like ordinary humans. In some case, they have been designed by other computers. We don’t even know exactly how it work.”

* * *

The next morning, all the androids were back in place, as they were deactivated and lifeless, remaining still. It was almost 6am, the time the park opens. The people started moving, as it was now 6:00am. The rooster crowed, as Yamabuki suddenly woke up in her hotel room. She suddenly saw Mari, the woman in the hotel, lying in bed with her. She gasped, and she suddenly blushed. She smiled and giggled “Score!”

**XXXXX**

Later on, Kazuki was taking a bath in a metal tub, scrubbing himself. He smiled, as he was relaxing, washing himself.

Minutes later, he came out, fully dressed, as Enju was waiting for him. She said, “Good morning.”

“Enju?”

She nodded, as she held her hand, “You want to go out?”

“Sure. I was waiting for Johnny, and…”

“Oh, forget him.” She held his hand and said, “Let’s go out and talk together.”

They stepped out, as Johnny screamed from the other room. She gasped, “What was that?”

Kazuki cried, “THAT’S JOHNNY!”

Johnny was being held up, by the same android gunslinger from yesterday. She stared down at him, as she smirked, “I remembered you, boy… Where’s your friend?”

He sobbed, “Uh, couldn’t you wait until I’m dressed?”

She hissed, “Make a move. I cannot wait.”

They arrived at the door, as the android locked it. Mari appeared, fully dressed, as she scolded, “Have you no sense of di--!”

Enju aimed her gun at her and shushed her, “QUIET!”

Mari shrieked, as Kazuki bust the door down. Enju dashed in, and then aimed the gun at the girl, “YOU!”

**BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**Enju fired her gun, fanning the trigger with her free hand, as Kazuki and Johnny ducked for cover. The android girl was shot several times, and was sent crashing into the window, falling to the ground below.

Enju nodded, as she blew the gun’s barrel. She smiled, “See? She’s mine.”

Johnny gasped, “My god…”

Kazuki asked, “You okay?”

Johnny said, “Yeah.”

Enju asked, “Was he bothering you? She won’t be bothering you again.”

She winked, as she walked off. But Mari caught her and shouted, “WHO ARE YOU, YOU GUNSLINGING MURDERER?”

The boys gasped, as she screamed, “ME?! But he--! This guy just bust the door down and shot the cowgirl in the face!”

She bawled, “I had no idea! This guy--!”

Mari shouted, “HE DID?”

Kazuki cried, “Now, wait, you can’t blame this on _me_! She had the gun!”

**XXXXX**

After a long dispute and argument, Mari sent Enju to jail. The sheriff was a woman in silver hair and blue eyes, wearing an ice blue outfit.

“There’s a law now. Reckon you figured.” The sheriff said.

Enju cried, “BUT HE DID IT! NOT ME!”

Johnny said, “Sorry, but you rushed in, played the hero.”

Kazuki complained, “Yeah, and that girl came in, unexpected.”

The sheriff said, “Well, you can’t go around, plugging people you see.”

Johnny said, “But sheriff, it was self-defense.”

Kazuki said, “She won’t listen.”

The sheriff said, “Not my problem. She’ll stand in trial, for murder. Judge be here, next week. She’ll be hanged… _Hang ‘em high_.”

Enju sobbed, “Kazuki…”

He said, “I’ll come get you out, I promise.”

She asked, “You’re not mad?”

He said, “Look, En--.”

The sheriff shouted, “GIT! BEAT IT!”

The boys left, as Enju sighed in sadness. She sighed, “I’ve never been in jail, before… but I haven’t done anything wrong…”

The sheriff said, “First time for everything. Like I said, don’t care. Shot a woman, that’s something. Where you from?”

“Osaka.”

“You’re long way from Osak-ee. Thousands of miles, long way north.”

Outside, Kazuki and Johnny plotted to make a jailbreak, as they want to free Enju. Johnny told a girl in black hair to deliver Enju her breakfast, in a tray, under a red and white cloth. She went to the sheriff’s office, as Kazuki said, “I hope she escapes. There’s so much I want to do with her. She told me to hang out, but… I’m worried…”

Johnny said, “She’s a part of the show. She’ll be fine. She knows what she’s doing.”

They waited, as Enju planned out an escape route. She had a small slip of paper and read it, “_Jailbreak. Promise, a friend._” She nodded, as she went to the wall, and rigged up a small TNT block into a small hole. She stepped back and held up her gun. She fired a shot at the dynamite.

**KABOOM!  
**The boys hopped onto the horses, quickly, as Enju emerged from the brick wall. She rushed outside, hopped onto her black horse, as Kazuki called, “See? We bust you out!”

Enju smiled, “You two are lifesavers!”

The sheriff cried, “FREEZE!” She aimed her gun at the three, as Kazuki aimed his gun to her.

**BANG!  
**She was shot in the head, as Enju cried, “WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?”

Kazuki called, “I guess we’re desperadoes, now!” he roared at his horse, “HIYA!”

He, Johnny, and Enju trotted out of town, leaving the sheriff down and dead.

**XXXXX**

They were at a huge mountainside, as they were relaxing together, laughing. Enju chuckled, “I don’t know why you did that… I can’t believe you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!”

Kazuki smiled, “Well, we did save you, for something you did. That does make us the bad guys, now.”

Enju giggled, “You guys… Well, I guess, since there’s no law, we can do whatever we want, now.”

Johnny said, “Well, can’t dare go back to that hotel, _or _that saloon with the hot robot girls.”

Enju asked, “You mean Miss Lily? She understands. I mean, this _is _a place of amusement, right?”

Kazuki said, “Yeah. Sort of.” He asked her, “You know, I almost _believed _in this…”

Johnny said, “Why shouldn’t you believe it? It’s real than anything else.”

Kazuki cheered, “I RECKON!”

They share a laugh, as they were far from the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Medieval World, the queen in blonde hair was dressed in a purple gown, being treated by three girls in frilly outfits, as she was preening at the mirror. She summoned, “Leave me now.”

The girls leave, as the queen sat up, seeing the man in red hair. He bowed, “Queen Venus.”

Venus kissed Ginti, as she said, “Young squire Ginti, my love. I believe, at long last, we shall… but we mustn’t. The king hears of this, we would be sentenced to death.”

Ginti said, “Well, then I’d be more than happy to be in death, by your arms, milady.”

Venus said, “Let us pray, it shall not be so.” She stepped back and explained, “I have news, squire. The Black Knight had returned, and has seek a match with you.”

“Black Knight? Is he pretty tough?”

“_She_.” Venus instructed, “She has the strength of ten men, and the stance of a warrior. And cunning besides. But… Her sight has weakened her left side. Stay to your right, and we shall prevail on this day.”

This was confirmed that the Black Knight will be weakened from her left side, as the programmers planned tomorrow’s joust with the Black Knight and Ginti.

“Shall I see you on the morrow?” Venus asked her.

Ginti responded, “We shall, your highness.” He kissed her hand, and he departed to the halls.

As he arrived at the banquet room, he chuckled, as he was happy, “Beats having Mugi by my side. But she’s at Roman World, treated like a princess… or whatever the Greeks call it.”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Western World, a new sheriff was appointed. It was Yamabuki, as she spat the ground, calling out, “Alright, you hombres! I’m the new law around here!”

“You think you can handle things?” A male citizen called.

Yamabuki smirked, “You think you can try me?”

Mari appeared, as she pleaded, “OH, SHERIFF! Please, help our town!”

Yamabuki blushed, while in a perverted grin, “Why, sho nuff, ma’am. I’ll catch that ornery trio of rebels… But in return, I want those big bags!”

She pointed at the chest, as Mari smiled happily, “It’s a deal, sheriff!”

It seems that the programmers listened in on Yamabuki’s pleas, from last night. Mari is now compatible with sexual desires.

**XXXXX**

Ginti arrived into his quarters, as a black-haired girl, in a peasant’s outfit was watering the flowers. She gasped, as she was in his sight. She bowed, “A thousand pardons, milord. I was just watering the plants.”

He asked, “What is your name, child?”

Sena said, “Sena.”

“Sena… what a beautiful name. I have a thing with the joust, tomorrow… but I may have time for _you_.”

“Oh, uh… No… I’m usually towards other girls.”

Ginti held his hand and said, “Well, shall we get to know each other?”

Sena nodded, as she was nervous. She said, “Milord…”

Ginti held her hand and replied, “Aside from water flowers, how about we water you down?”

Sena stepped back in displeased worry. She said, “I don’t know. Would milord be upset, should someone see us?”

“Who’s to stop us?”

Sena nodded, as she picked up her watering can, “Maybe later. I must be going. But please, tread carefully, milord.” She walked away, and suddenly turned to him, winking to him.

He smiled, as he said, “So lucky…”

**XXXXX**

Back at the mountains, they were relaxing. Enju said, “You know, we’re getting along, rather nicely and quickly.”

Johnny said, “Yep. We’re like the _Three Desperadoes_.”

Enju said, “Right on, pardner.”

Kazuki smiled, “Yeah… love this place, love my horse…”

Enju smiled, “I love you…”

He asked, “Eh?”

“Eh, I mean… uh… I love the view.”

She blushed, as Johnny giggled, “Yeah. Beautiful Western World, and in the 1880s. Feels like you are back in that era, huh?”

Kazuki smiled, “Yeah. What say we camp out, tonight, and haul ass back to town, robbing a bank?”

Enju said, “I robbed the bank, last night. It was this, or have another whiskey.”

He asked, “Say, how come you’re in this Ninjos, again? Did you enjoy the thrill?”

She said, “Not exactly… Where are you from?”

Kazuki said, “Daikoku…”

Enju replied, “Osaka. Not from around here, though. I usually come here, every year, since I loved the park. It’s my fourth year here, at only 1,000 a day… I was a Medieval Knight, a Roman Harem, and now… I’m a Cowgirl! So awesome, huh? Of course, I already know it’s fake, but… it doesn’t feel like reality to me…”

Johnny asked, “You’ll get used to it. But I know that you’re a sharpshooter.”

Enju stated, “Well, I’m not to brag, but these guns are motion-controlled. I’m actually quick and stealthy. I once beat the Black Knight, single-handedly, and all I had to do was stay on my left, to avoid the right. Got a kiss from the queen…”

Kazuki asked, “Hold on… Are you a lesbian?”

Enju chuckled, “As if. But I did experiment with the whores in the whorehouse, last time I was here. WHAT? I was in Roman World, first time out. I was treated like a goddess, living in Pompeii, in Italy… in Roman times…”

She barked, “Why ask me that, you hentai? I saw you banging that android hooker!”

He said, “Well, we did nothing. She and I made out, after she did a lap dance to me, and we sort of rocked the night.”

Johnny said, “Yeah, me, too. This cute girl in pink, she rubbed her bare breasts onto my body, and we kissed. She was good in bed, you know. Best sex I ever had.”

Kazuki sighed, “Well, I didn’t… but next time. I can try, you know. You?”

Enju said, “Chose to stay chaste… until I find the right guy for me. I mean, you don’t lose your virginity to a robot, right?”

He chuckled, “No, not at all… But I have had to get away from my mundane life…”

“Really?”

“Mom died, when I was a child… and I had to take abuse from my Dad and my hag of a friend, Kikuko… They were strict, as they made me toughen up, so I decided to live on my own, and just be myself, and not hide in the shadows… Then one day, I got a prize in the raffle, and I joined Ninjos… for one free week. And here I am. I wanted to get away from it all… but it’s far too expensive to even go for it, every round.”

“Yeah, it’s usually a place to get away from it all.”

They held hands, as they laughed quietly. Suddenly, a gray and brown rattlesnake appeared, with a loud hiss. She gasped, “AGH!”

Kazuki cried, “LOOK OUT!”

Johnny said, “It’s a snake.” He got up and fired at the snake, but he missed.

The snake lunged at him, and then bit his arm. Enju cried, “NO!”

Kazuki swatted the snake off, and he and Enju fired at the snake, killing it. She gasped, “You okay?”

Johnny moaned, “Goddamn it!”

Kazuki asked, “You suppose it is real?”

“HELL NO!” He showed his arm, as Enju viewed it.

She said to him, “Oh, my god. That’s a robot snake. It wasn’t supposed to bite you.”

Kazuki said, “Maybe it is. It’s supposed to look real.”

She shouted, “NO! ARE YOU NUTS?! It wasn’t supposed to happen! That robot snake bit him! He’s bleeding!”

Johnny growled, “What the hell? THAT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” He kicked the ground.

Enju halted him and cried, “Take it easy! Let me treat your wounds. Hold still.”

Johnny groaned, “I’m fine…”

“NO, you’re not! Let me bandage you up.”

Enju treated to his wound, as she sighed, “I’m sorry… We got caught up that we forgot… But still…”

Johnny snarled, “Goddamn machines, anyway… IT WASN’T SUPPOSED TO--!”

Enju yelled, “HEY! HOLD STILL!” She bandaged him up, as she said, “Now, calm down. We arrive at town, tomorrow, and we’ll treat that wound at the clinic.”

Johnny smiled, “Thanks, little lady…”

Kazuki said, “Well, we better ride off, before it gets dark out. Let’s find a place to camp for the night.”

Enju said, “Good idea… hopefully _away _from snakes.”

They hopped on the horses, as they ride off, heading to another area in the desert.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Suzu gasped, watching the snake bite, “That rattlesnake! It jumped at him and tickled him?”

A man in white said, “No, ma’am. It bit one of the guests.”

“It struck a guest?” She was shocked, “That wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“Well, those three shoot at it, and it missed. The snakes are not to strike a guest, no matter what.”

Suzu responded, “Gather all the snakes, and find the cause of the malfunction from the snake that struck him, during the repair period tonight. Inexcusable to injure a guest…”

She went to the phone, but it was dead. She growled, “Doesn’t _anything _work, anymore???”

The engineers gathered the snake that bit Johnny, as the others trotted off to another area in the desert. However, the snake bite wasn’t the only malfunction in the park, as the vacation in Ninjos was about to become even dangerous. What else might go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

At the lab, the rattlesnake that bit Johnny was recovered, as Suzu looked on. Elly said, as she viewed the snake, “So, you think it might be that disease theory you preached on about?”

Suzu nodded, “Yes. But now I’m having second thoughts. A snake struck a guest. That cannot be heavily implicated on the morality of this park.”

Elly asked, “What’ll we do?”

**XXXXX**

Suzu explained, during the meeting, “So, basically, during the repair period, we believe that it’s a serious matter. According to the reports, the logic circuits on the snake failed to respond. There was no malfunction, damage, or any sort of clue on why it suddenly attacked Mr. Spencer.”

One Engineer, Ikuru Kokunobi, a woman in tan skin and short blonde hair, remarked, “At this rate, we should shut the resort down, for a whole month, and see where the glitches went wrong.”

Kotaro boasted, “Are you mad? Think of the negative reviews we’ll get! We can’t allow that to happen!”

Elly said, “A snake injured a guest, but that seems minor.”

Suzu agreed, “I understand, Miss Fuma, Ninjos Resort’s many elements are potentially dangerous, and that’s part of the appeal. But if they become truly dangerous--.”

A man in white hair, pale skin, and in black, Kojuro Kashin, added, “I agree. We can announce that is overbooked. And then the guests will finish up, until the resort is visitor-free… which will keep future visitors’ safety in tow.”

Suzu stated, “If we can’t assure the safety of the guests, we’re going to be in desperate trouble.”

Kashin said, “But we can ensure their safety. Everything’s fine.”

Suzu was worried, “I hope…”

**XXXXX**

That night, Kazuki and Enju are by the campfire, as they and Johnny were spending the night there. Enju said, “This is even better than hanging in a bordello.”

He smiled, “Yeah…”

He asked Johnny, “How’s your arm, bro?”

He said, “Fine. Though, I’m going to have to get this arm checked, after we return to town, tomorrow. I mean, we can rob a bank, if we like… or hold up the sheriff. They got that little pervy girl acting high and mighty.”

Enju chuckled, “What a hentai.”

They laughed, as Johnny said, “Well, I can’t wait that long. I should mosey over to town and find a first aid kit… if they had any, during the 1880s. You get, uh, get comfortable, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked off, as Kazuki said, “Oh, he’s just jealous…”

Enju smiled, “Yeah… You’re right. You know, when this is over, I’m saving my money, and rent myself a studio apartment. No more resorts for me.”

He asked, “What makes you think that?”

“Well… lately, I’m feeling uncomfortable about the place… I’ve been to all three resort areas, and I’m still unhappy…”

“Unhappy?”

“I mean, it’s fun and all, but…”

She sniffled, as she whispered, “I wonder if it’s my attitude that chases off the boys… and what about me?” She then stated, “But this week was fun… You and your friend, and the bank robbery, the gunslinger, the jailbreak, the campfire… I mean… I never felt so alive.”

He said, “Me, too. I was a little stickler about the place, until you came along…”

She smiled, “You’re such a hentai…”

“You ever thought of going bold and daring? I mean, this is a place for amusement… I mean, live a little. You have a lot to live for, since you’ll find the perfect someone. And don’t worry about the robots. They’re here to entertain you. Besides, would a real woman do all that for you?”

Enju smiled and agreed, “I guess you’re right.” She thought, “I think I found the _perfect someone_…”

They held hands again, as Enju blushed.

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, Yamabuki knocked on the door, as Mari answered it. She said, “Oh! Sheriff!”

Yamabuki said, “Howdy, ma’am. Mind if I come visit your building?”

Mari said, “Well, if you’re looking for those three desperadoes, I’m pretty sure they’ll come back. They may be outlaws now, but they’re still welcome to our town.”

Yamabuki huffed, “Never mind that.” She grinned, “How’s about we talk privately, Miss Mari?”

Mari blushed, “OH! Sheriff… You’re a tease.”

Yamabuki slapped her butt, as she winked, “Let’s go inside.”

They went into Mari’s office, as she and Yamabuki talked privately.

**XXXXX**

Back at the desert, Kazuki and Enju were by themselves, relaxing by the campfire. They were viewing the stars, as he said, “Aren’t the stars beautiful?”

“Yeah… I know it’s fake, but… it does feel so serene and majestic.”

“I know…”

She looked at him, and whispered, “Tell me… are you cold?”

He said, “Not so much…”

She held his left arm and said, “Well, warm enough?”

She cuddled by him, and then whispered, “I…”

They turned away, blushing heavily, as Kazuki whispered, “Enju, are you…?”

Enju murmured, “D-don’t make this hard to understand… I…”

She turned to him, and whispered, “I love you, Kazuki.”

He gasped, as Enju kissed him. They started to kiss and make out, but Kazuki asked, “Wait… Is this right? I mean, we just had--, well… are you sure?”

She winked, “No. But, let’s think about it…”

“You know… this is my first time with you… with a human girl…”

“Me, too… only I never got near one of those male androids…”

“No?”

“Nope.”

They lied on the dirt, as Enju was pinning Kazuki down, liplocking onto her face, as they exchanged a passionate kiss together. After five minutes of kissing, Kazuki was stripped of his shirt, as she smiled, “I got a dirty idea…”

They started to make out, removing their clothes. But Kazuki stopped and said, “Wait… We should, at least, get somewhere where it’s warm… We don’t want to burn ourselves.”

Enju said, “We’ll stay far from the fire… In fact, we…” She pulled out a blanket and covered themselves up. Kazuki grinned, “Satisfied.”

She smiled, “I knew you’d say that, you hentai…”

“Well, I don’t want people to know, since we’re almost naked.”

“Shut up and fuck me!”

They started to have sex, out in the prairie, covered in a blanket, in front of a campfire. Their clothes were thrown down, as they started to kiss and fondle each other. She whispered, “You’re… my first one…”

He whispered, “What about… Lily?”

She smirked, “She’s different.”

She rubbed her bare breasts onto his chest, and kissed him in the mouth. The two visitors of Ninjos were once acquaintances, but now, they seemed to be lovers.

**XXXXX**

At the town, Johnny was riding back, as he was heading to the saloon. Yamabuki, the new sheriff in town, was at the hotel, kissing Mari, who was in their bedroom. They were in their bras and panties, kissing and making out. Mari smiled, “You are so wonderful, sheriff… You’re such a hot girl.”

Yamabuki smiled, “Yeah, we do. Let’s have a little fun… with your cute boobs…”

She removed her bra and roared, “Spread ‘em!”

Mari moaned, as she was naked, “Ah! Oh, Sheriff! Oh!”

She clamped onto Mari’s huge breasts, and Mari moaned erotically, “OH! Oh, no… ahhhh…”

She started to rub circles around her huge breasts, as Yamabuki was moaning along with her. She was moaning with Mari, as they were blushing and sweating mildly. They continued on, moaning and heaving continuously, while Yamabuki was fondling at Mari’s huge breasts. Mari suddenly stopped, as she whispered, “Wait… Why not start at the bottom? Down here…”

She held her arms and Yamabuki was near Mari’s bare crotch. Yamabuki smiled in a lusty grin, and began to kiss and suck onto Mari’s soft vagina. Yamabuki removed her own bra and start her tongue into the soft pussy, and then moaned erotically, climbing her tongue and face towards her abdomen and pelvis. Mari tilted her head back and moaned in arousal, “Nngh! Mngh… Ahh…” Yamabuki slowly crawled up and they started to kiss passionately, as Mari’s pussy was leaking white cum. They continued to kiss, and they land onto the table, touching their bare crotches, and their cum flowing a bit. Yamabuki got up, stuck with her crotch on Mari’s, as she laughed, “Now… about those fun bags… You hot tease… lemme milk you…”

Mari was clasped on, as she moaned in an erotic loop, “AH! Mnngh! Hngh… Mmmm… AH! Mnngh! Hngh… Mmmm… AH! Mnngh! Hngh… Mmmm…”

Yamabuki squished her breasts with her grips, and her thumbs onto her nipples. She tilted her head up, flushed beet red, and moaned, “Oof… Fuck me… Yes… Mngh… ahh… Mngh… ahh…”

She remained in a moaning loop, as she was groping onto Mari’s huge breasts, while having her best sex ever.

**XXXXX**

At the town, Kazuki and Enju arrived at the town, on horseback. He asked her, “So, this is your second trip in the Western World… Did you get like a cool name?”

Enju said, “Miss Lily calls me The Lightning Kid… Because I shoot like lightning.”

“Oh, neat. I wish I had a nickname.”

“I know… How about _Wyatt Perv_?”

She chuckled, as he stepped off. He annoyingly said, “Cute name…”

She said, “Yeah, sorry.”

“You want to come in?”

“No, thanks. I should go to the saloon, and spend the night.”

“Well, okay. If you want, lemme know when you can come by and visit.”

He went to the hotel, as Enju waved, “Goodnight.”

She trotted back to the saloon, as she was smiling in bliss. Kazuki went upstairs, as he was walking to his room. He sighed, “Man… what a night.”

He heard moaning sounds, as he saw Yamabuki groping on Mari’s chest, with the door open lightly. He whispered, “Whoa… Sheriff Yamabuki’s gone lewd and corrupt.”

He smiled, sneaking back to his room, without getting caught by the Sheriff, who was busy with other means. But Yamabuki was naked, leaning over Mari, clamping her breasts, touching her bare crotch, and was cross-eyed, while moaning in an erotic tone.

Enju arrived at the saloon, and called out, “Whiskey!” She gulped down a shot of the whiskey, as Lily said, “Well, well… Lightning Kid’s back. How was the outlaw life, sailor?”

Enju smiled, “Never mind that… We should talk privately.”

Lily winked, “See anything you like, Kid?”

She went closer to Enju, as she was making a pass on her. She blushed, as she whispered, “Okay… I guess we can talk… but…” She sighed, “Oh, well the heck.” She grabbed Lily’s hand and said, “I choose you, little lady.”

Enju & Lily head upstairs to their room. Johnny was already in his room, as a topless Myu was treating to his wounds. She whispered, “Does it hurt?”

Johnny said, “Yeah… The doc has been out, for a while… Sorry, but, can you suck the poison out of the wound?”

Myu gasped, “Hau? I should?” She leaned down, and kissed onto the wound, using her tongue.

He gasped, as the tongue of Myu’s was digging a little into the wound. He moaned in pain, and jerked away from the face. He stated, “On second thought, let’s just retire, while we cuddle up. But watch the arm… That snake bit me…”

Myu nodded, “I understand.”

They lied down and share a passionate kiss, and Myu removed her panties, about to have sex with Johnny, once more.

Meanwhile, inside the other room, Lily was by the mirror, removing her earrings. Enju said, as she took her vest and hat off, “Well, I thought about it… and… The boy I met… the guy that was a total hentai… I like him. It was magical… I somehow felt… alive.”

Lily smiled, as she covered her bare breasts with her arm, “See anything you like, Lightning?”

Enju smiled, as she approached her, removing her shirt, showing her black bra, “Well, he told me to be a bit daring… so… I guess I can be a little _needy_, on most times.”

Lily giggled, “Men are such teases.”

They kissed, as Lily’s bare bosom smooshed onto Enju’s skin. She swayed her hips in a sexy belly dance, while placing Enju’s head into her huge breasts. She closed her eyes and blushed heavily. After the dance, Lily removed her bra, and then dropped to the bed, planting Enju into the mattress, and started to kiss passionately. They started to moan and heave, and their breasts touched each other’s. Lily gripped onto her butt, and started to remove her jeans. Enju moaned, as she was being teased, “N-No… Not too far…”

Lily whispered, “You said you’re ready, right?”

Enju smiled, as they kiss again, removing their clothing, leaving only their panties on. Lily’s huge bosom smooshed onto Enju’s chest, in a soft squeeze. She then moved her hip forward and back, making guttural noises. Enju thrusted herself, as she turn around. Lily’s crotch was rubbing onto Enju’s butt, as she was yelping in cries and moans. Lily kissed her neck, with her arms onto her bare breasts, and Enju softly moaned, feeling the ecstasy from Lily. The massive bust of Miss Lily was rubbing onto her back, and Enju was moaning and groaning, pleading to do more.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Enju and Lily were both topless, with Lily in her black panties, and Enju with her black panties on, as her hair covered her bare breasts. Lily nuzzled Enju’s head into her huge bosom, as she said, “How was it? You had sex with the lad, did you?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I did. It was magical. I think I’m in love with him.”

Lily smiled, “You really something, huh, Lightning Kid? I think you found true love here in the Wild West, something that has never happened before…”

Enju said, as she was in bliss, “Yeah… … …Miss Lily, do you ever dream love?”

Lily replied, “Why? Is it so important?”

Enju said, “Yeah. Do you ever feel love?”

Lily’s eyes widened, as she was processing. She then smiled, “Why… Lightning Kid… You’re so funny.”

She sighed, “Figures. Well, I guess it’s best this way.”

Lily nodded, as she said, “Indeed. I’m glad you got to enjoy it… It’s fun.”

She got out of bed and put her jeans and bra back on. She then said, “Ready for another round? I’d like for you to go all the way, this time…” She went back to bed and said, “Show me what you got, Miss Lily.”

They cuddled together, as Lily then said, “You’re new around here?”

Enju asked, “Eh? What was that?”

“Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

“Come on, Lily… You know me…”

They kissed each other, as Lily winked, “Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

Enju asked, “Lily?”

“Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

Enju sat up, as Lily held her tight, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

Lily suddenly went into a loop, as Enju gasped, covering her breasts with her right arm, freeing herself from Lily’s hold. She stepped back, as Lily was lying on the bed, beeping and looping.

“What’s going on here?” Enju gasped in shock, “Miss Lily? No… First, the snake, and now, Miss Lily…”

Lily remained in a loop, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. You’re new around here? Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

She hugged Lily and sobbed, “No… Not now! She’s… LILY!” She got up and wept, “Why now? Miss Lily…”

Enju put her shirt back on and ran out of the saloon, in complete distraught and fright. She hopped onto her horse and rode off to the hotel.

At the control panel, Elly was shocked. She whispered, “No… Lily…”

Suzu asked, “What about Lily?”

Elly said, “No response. Her vocal patterns are in a loop, but she suddenly broke down, after a long pleasure time. But her central core’s heat is rising.”

Suzu said, “Bring her in, and hurry, before her circuits burn her up.”

Elly sniffled, “Yes, ma’am…”

Enju arrived at the hotel, and rushed over to Kazuki’s room. She knocked on the door, as she cried, “KAZUKI! KAZUKI!”

He opened the door, as she whispered, “Kazuki, can I--.”

He said, “Uh, you picked a bad time…”

He was half naked, wearing only his boxers. She shrieked, “**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**”

**POW!  
**She socked him in the face, and he fell to the bed. She cried, “HENTAI!”

He moaned, “Ungh… what did The Lightning Kid do to me?”

She sobbed, “OOPS! I’m sorry… I need to talk to you!”

She revived him, as she explained everything that happened at the saloon. She even said that Johnny’s already there, possibly spending the night with his girl. Kazuki held her tight, and hugged her. They agreed to spend the night, as the night sky was growing darker.

“Two malfunctions in one day… I hope they fix Miss Lily.” Kazuki said.

Enju smiled, “I’m sure… Since I came to Western World, she was a security blanket, and she is usually my gal pal, whenever I need to talk to someone. But I can’t talk to her, knowing she’s broken…”

He said, “It’s alright. You have me, after all.”

She smiled, “Yeah… sorry again for socking you in the eye…”

“I’ve had worse. You know what they say: _You can’t have everything._”

Kazuki & Enju decided to spend the night together, in the hotel room. Of course, Johnny stayed with his gal, Myu, to enjoy their lovely night together.

* * *

Lily was naked, only her upper body and head, minus her arms. She was being repaired, speaking in a loop, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

She was jerking her head a little, and was clicking her eyelids. Suzu nodded, “Just like that… Another one…”

Elly said, “I don’t get it. This one is a sex model, as she enjoys a female guest, but yet another breakdown. I guess she was too much… Her cerebral functions started to understand the word… _love_…”

Suzu nodded, “I guess she’s just like us… lovelorn.”

They sighed in disdain, as Suzu instructed, “Shut her off.”

Lily slurred down, as she moaned, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. Ooooooooooooooooooooo…”

Her face remained in a smile, as her mouth was locked open and her eyes dimmed down. The technicians began removing her long hair, and then removed her head. Lily was being dismantled, immediately. Elly closed her eyes and hugged the hairless and limbless Lily Robot, and placed her face into her bosom. She sniffled, “My best work… Lily was modeled after me… yet… she was about love… and sex…”

Suzu cleared her throat, “AHEM!”

She let go, as Suzu scolded, “We DON’T test the robots for ourselves. We only fix them, and the issues of the park!”

“I’m sorry… That was my best design of a sex model…” Elly sighed in disdain, “I feel bad for her… How about Mari? Any luck?”

Suzu said, “Even worse… Central command program suddenly powered down, and all she could do is grunt and heave. Of course… I feel sorry for the other robot…”

Elly said, “Bring her in. Says here that she was given too much stimuli by our Sheriff Android.”

Mari was being rolled in, with her eyes closed tight and her mouth locked open in a circle shape. Yamabuki’s face was crosseyed and with her tongue out, dripping a little lifelike saliva from her tongue. A repairman removed Yamabuki’s bare back panel, showing wires and chrome parts inside her. He said, “At least she got to be sheriff for a day. We’ll have her back up, by morning. It appears that she overheated, aroused to the max.”

“HOW DO YOU FIGURE? Yamabuki and Mari are sex models.” Elly explained, “But yes… Fix Yamabuki up.”

Suzu said, “And Mari, do not forget her. Perhaps we made her _too _erotic.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said to her, as he got to work on Yamabuki, first.

Suzu and Elly walked together, as Elly said, “I’m afraid we’re in a pinch. Ikiru said that we must close the park. Should we?”

Suzu said, “I don’t know. I’ll think about it, by tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Elly stated, “Let’s hope this isn’t the last breakdown we had.”

* * *

Tomorrow came, as Ginti was sitting in the banquet table, drinking some ale. He suddenly saw a woman in a long black ponytail, wearing black armor. Ginti then nodded, “She’s the Black Knight.”

The Black Knight stared at him, as he was nervous. She quietly stared at him, knowing that he is her next opponent in the battle.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Enju & Kazuki were lying in bed, together, as Enju whispered, “Morning, sleepyhead…”

Kazuki smiled, “Morning.”

They kissed, as Enju said, “We should go see Johnny, and pick him up.”

Kazuki moaned, “Yeah, right. Oh! Do you, uh, wanna freshen up? Hot water’s two bits.”

Enju smiled, “Right. Me, first.”

They walked together, as Enju stopped Kazuki. She said, “Hentai! NO Hentais allowed, during my bath!”

She shut the door, as he sighed, “Right… She is a woman, after all. And I’m a gentleman… a gentleman of some breeding.”

Enju called from the door, “NO, YOU’RE NOT! That’s how the robots say it!”

He grumbled, “Well, I’m trying NOT to be a pervert, you know!”

She called back, “Give me fifteen! I’ll be out, soon enough!”

Kazuki said, as he sat down in the edge of the bed, “Okay… … …best trip ever. Got a lap dance from an android, shot the bad guy, helped a jailbreak, became desperadoes, and have the most beautiful girl in the Wild West. What could be better?”

Enju returned, as she was wearing only a towel. She whispered, “Well, it’s only morning… but…”

He smiled, “Lightning Kid, are you trying to seduce me?”

She winked, “Why not have a go, Wyatt Perv?”

They hugged, as they started to kiss again. She smiled, “This is the best vacation I ever had, with just you and me…”

He asked, “What about Johnny?”

She winked, “It’ll be fine… He’ll be okay.” She threw her towel, and she was naked. She whispered, “Let’s do it, baby…”

They proceeded to have sex, this morning, before they could go and see Johnny, at the saloon. They tackled down onto the bed, as a naked Enju laughed, “I got ya good, Perv!”

They kissed, and Enju removed his pants, leaving him naked. She inserted herself to him, and she started to thrust up and down, while Kazuki was moaning in pain. He pleaded to stop, but Enju responded, “Never!” They tumbled around in bed, with him on top, as he was humping onto Enju, through her butt. She cringed, as she was clasping onto the sheets, as he was penetrating into her butt, with his long erect dick. She moaned and heaved in a huge moan, and pleaded, “Hentai… You hentai… Make love to me, you wha--? Ah! AAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!” She screamed in arousal, and moaned in a huge collapse. She blushed, as he said, “What is it? You okay?”

Enju sighed, as she giggled, “Best sex I ever had… And my first…”

“But what of Miss Lily? Didn’t you had a thing for her?”

Enju smiled, “She’s just a robot. Not… that it… mat--, ungh… Oh…” She slinked down and went to his genitalia, and started to blow on his cock. She whispered, “Let me blow you down, Perv… It’s so… huge…”

She inserted her mouth into his cock, as he moaned, holding her head, “Agh! Do it, you--, uh… Oh, you…” She continued to suck on him, as he was enjoying his moment, in the hotel.

And while Kazuki and Enju have a wonderful time, back at the saloon, a girl socked another girl, in the card table, “CHEAT!”

The cowboys started to brawl at each other, as a bar fight was going on. Johnny was sitting in the table, playing cards. Suddenly, a man dropped onto his table, as he griped, “Now that’s just plain rude!”

He picked up the man and socked him in the face. The brawl continued on, as the men and women started to trash up the place, any living breathing person, wearing chaps, a ten gallon hat, and leather vests. It was an endless showdown, in the saloon.

Back at the bedroom, Kazuki was hugging Enju, thrusting himself into her pussy. She moaned, “Mmngh… Hen… tai… More…”

They continued to thrust, as they were sitting in the bedside, hugging, kissing, and having fun. She brushed his hair with her hands, and kissed onto his neck.

Meanwhile, at the saloon, Johnny punched down another boy in leather, as he was fighting in a saloon brawl. He was lifted up into a bar, and was punched in the face, tumbling over the bar counter, and landing onto the floor. He groaned, as he was on one knee.

Back at the bedroom, Enju was on top of Kazuki, with his cock inside her vagina, rubbing her bare breasts, moaning with her eyes closed, while Kazuki was holding her waist. She moaned, “More… Ungh… MORE, YOU HENTA--! AH! AAAAH!”

Her eyes opened wide, as she moaned loudly. She collapsed onto him, and then they giggled, kissing again, while he held her bare butt, covered in sweat and cum.

Back at the saloon, a girl threw a chair towards Johnny. He ducked and laughed, “Missed me!” He then took a swig of gin, and ducked another chair, heading towards him. One of the boys reached for him, but he smashed the bottle onto his head. He rushed out of the counter, as a man in black hair, short in height, was wearing a red suit and brown hat, with a sheriff’s badge. He drank a bottle of whiskey, but a man smashed the bottle into nothing, spilling his contents. He fumed, and socked him in the face.

Back in the bedroom, Enju & Kazuki continued to have sex, as she whispered, “Man… You’re so… oh…”

He chuckled, “Was it good enough?”

She asked, “One more round?”

They kissed again, as the covers were over, and they resumed their sex.

Back at the saloon, Johnny was able to smash a chair over one of the cowboys, and then he was tossed over the table. He then saw Myu, who was by a boy in brown, having a drink. He threw the boy down, smashing the table. Myu applauded, as she whispered, “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

They retreated upstairs, as the saloon brawl continued. But a boy in blue and black blocked his way, and Johnny grabbed him and socked him off the stairway railing, crashing through. He laughed, and dove off, landing onto the three boys. Two girls threw a boy down the counter aisle, and slid off, breaking through the glasses and bottles of liquor. Myu held up a bottle, and smashed it over the head of one of the girls. She grabbed another bottle, and drank down its contents, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lab, the blonde gunslinger was being operated on by two repairmen. One of the men removed her face, showing her facial circuitry, LED eyes, and speakermouth.

Suzu asked, “Well?”

The repairman said, “She was shot up, yesterday, after an invasion in the hotel. We’re taking the opportunity to replace the visual cortex, using the new infrared units, and increasing the audio sensitivity.”

He went to work on the robot, adjusting into her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Medieval World, Sena was summoned by Ginti, right before his fight with the Black Knight, later on.

“You called for me, milord?” She asked.

Ginti said, “Yes. How long have you been in this castle?”

“Since I was a child, milord.”

“How old were you?”

“Since I was 3.”

“Charming…”

He helped her to her bed, as he said, “You see, today, I have a duel, this afternoon, with the Black Knight, and I needed a little energy rush, to prepare for battle.”

“Milord?” Sena was astonished.

“I believe we can get to know each other well, and I can reward you well…”

They started to kiss and make out, as Sena moaned, “Milord… Oh…”

Ginti unzipped the back of Sena’s dress, and they continued to kiss and make out, while Sena was being groped on her bare breasts by him. But Sena’s eyes opened, and she shoved him off. She barked, “Milord, please thou must control thyself!” She readjusted her dress and blushed heavily.

He asked, “Eh? But I thought this is what you wanted… I mean, you are very beautiful, and--.”

**SLAP!  
**Sena slapped Ginti, as she complimented, hazily, “Milord, forgive me. But you should focus on the fight, and not on me. I am a very delicate flower, but you are a thorn on thy said.”

“What are you saying? Should we kiss, after I win the joust?” Ginti asked.

Sena gasped, as she was appalled, and then…  
**POW!  
**…she kneed him in the crotch, and boomed, “OH! Milord forgets himself! Hmph!”

She walked off, very angry, as one of the technicians reported, “Ma’am, major problem. One of the units – program breakdown.”

Suzu asked, “Which is it?”

“Sena, ma’am. One of the castle units.” he said to her, “She isn’t responding. She suddenly showed some restraint, but she turned down a request for pleasure. What’s more, he took a knee to the balls. Bad move… She struck a guest!”

Suzu nodded, as she stated, “Get her out of here, and report her to Central Repair.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Sena was in the table, naked, with a white tarp over her body, being repaired. Suzu and Kotaro watched on, as they were completely befuddled. He said to her, “I don’t get it… This isn’t like her to turn down seduction…”

Suzu said, “But she wasn’t following programming. She has NO apparent trouble.”

“So, I had a talk with Elly… Do you agree to shut it down?”

“No, I believe that if we shut down Ninjos, it may hurt tourist confidence.”

“Well, I don’t like it.”

They returned to the control room, waiting for more news on any major breakdowns. And so far, they have already dismantled a couple androids, due to faulty programming.

**XXXXX**

Johnny was at the saloon, as he was slowly getting up, in pain, moaning badly.

“Ungh… my head… … … I’m never drinking again…”

He picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He staggered up and yawned, “Myu-Myu? Where are you?”

He moaned, rubbing his head, and then put on his hat.

**XXXXX**

In the bedroom, Kazuki and Enju got dressed, after a long bath. She sighed, as she said, “Whew! That was intense… Glad I’m into women… uh, not that I want to, but… I’d fuck androids.”

Kazuki smirked, “Please… you had worse… Ohhhh…” he moaned, as he rubbed his head, “Hangover…”

She grumbled, “You, too? That’s what I get for drinking strong whiskey… but it serves you right… acting like the Duke.”

She reached for her hat, but he has it. He gave her the white hat and said, “Here, this is yours.”

She snatched it and huffed, “Hentai!” She then asked, “Wanna do it again, tonight?”

He nodded, “Sure…” He walked off, “But let’s get Johnny, first.”

She moaned, “Yeah… I’m too beat, anyways…”

**XXXXX**

Following the fight between himself and Sena, Ginti dressed himself in his armor, as he walked down the halls, heading to the throne room. He arrived, as Queen Venus was awaiting him. She smiled, as she waved to him. Ginti smiled, “My queen…”

The Black Knight appeared, as she called, “_Your _queen?! Come forth, knave!”

Ginti gasped, “Huh? You’re--.”

“HO, varlet!” She was armed with a sword.

“Were you talking to me, woman?”

“None other, sire.”

“Well, I wish to fight you, but not without an audience.”

She slashed at him, as she barked, “Prepare for thy doom, thy scurrilous knave!”

Venus was scared, as the Black Knight held up a sword, with two hands. Ginti asked, “Uh… Broadsword Katanas? Uh, I’m not even armed, yet.”

“What? Have you no spine, varlet?”

“Well, I--.”

The Black Knight prepared, as she called out, while holding a shield, “I, the Black Knight, challenge thee to a duel.”

She saluted to Venus, “My queen!” She kneeled, as Ginti armed himself.

They began jousting, as they clashed swords, clanging onto their shields. They started to exchange sword strikes onto their shields, and started their huge brawl in the throne room.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Western World, Kazuki and Enju left the hotel, as they went to pick up Johnny at the saloon. They arrived, as Johnny was slowly exiting the saloon, battered and bruised. He moaned, “Ungh… my head hurts…”

“Well, that’s what you get…” He said.

Johnny moaned, “I’m freezing. Gotta get to the hotel. I’m gonna be sick…”

Enju said, as she was upset, “Tch! Like you said, Kazuki… You can’t have everything… Looks like we just missed a saloon brawl.”

Kazuki exclaimed, “I’ve missed much worse.” He smiled, “Oh, well…” as he draped his arm around her.

Johnny asked, “Well… You two seemed like a match.”

Kazuki said, “It’s thanks to you, bro. Despite some major flaws, I think this was the best vacation ever.”

Johnny smiled, “See? I told you. Now, what say we get lunch together, just the three of us, and we can have a fun end to our vacation?”

Kazuki said, “Swell!”

They walked together, as they were heading for lunch together, having themselves a wonderful afternoon. Until… They stopped, as Enju whispered, “Oh, no…”

They spotted the same android in black, in blonde hair, as she was leaning by the post. She turned to the three, as she smiled lightly.

Johnny asked, “Her again?”

Enju said, “The same. What is _she _doing here? Didn’t I blast you to nothing, yesterday?”

The blonde said nothing, as Kazuki said to her, “You have been on our backs, for so long… Why don’t you just go?”

She said, “You talk too much, Lightning…”

Enju boomed, “Shows what _you _know, Akari!”

Kazuki asked, “Wait, you know her?”

Enju explained, “She… Well, when I asked her for her name, she told me… “_Akari_”.”

Akari stared at her, as Enju said, “One shot, Akari… Make a move…”

Johnny said, “No, step aside, little lady. Let _me_ have a crack at her.”

They stared down, as Johnny grinned, “Well… Akari, was it? Make a move, hombre.”

Akari said, “Draw.”

They fired at the same time.  
**BANG! BANG!  
**But who won? With the park having trouble, is it déjà vu, all over again? Yes. But what does it mean?


	4. Chapter 4

In the control room, Kotaro gasped, “Ma’am… You’re going to want and see this…”

Suzu gasped, seeing Medieval World. She cried, “What is the Black Knight doing?”

In the castle, Ginti and the Black Knight fought each other, in a clash of swords and shields. Ginti prevailed, as he knocked off the shield of the Black Knight. She gripped her broadsword in two hands, like she is holding a katana. She said, “Aye, varlet. Aye.”

He asked, “Wait… For real? A knight _and _a samurai?”

They clashed again. Ginti uses his sword to attack the left side, but the knight blocked his attacks, with ease.

“Something’s wrong. The Black Knight’s not open for kill!” Kotaro cried.

Suzu said, “Fix it. Make her open for him to kill her.”

“I can’t! She’s not responding!”

Ginti was being cornered, as the Black Knight struck down his shield.

Suzu ordered, “Shut her down! SHUT DOWN, IMMEDIATELY!”

**SLASH!**  
She slashed at Ginti’s stomach, as he cried, “AAAAAAAAGH!” The Black Knight smirked, as she prepared one final blow.

**STAB!  
**The Black Knight lunged her sword into the chest of Ginti, killing him.

“NO RESPONSE!” Kotaro cried, “We’re too late!”

Suzu shouted, “Shut the robot power!”

“Power cut.”

The Black Knight remained in place, holding the sword, alongside Queen Venus, who was standing still. They were both deactivated from the control room.

Suzu said, “A snake bite, and now this?”

Kotaro said, “Just as we feared, ma’am.”

Suzu ordered, “I want that robot here, dismantled, and reprogrammed, at once! Send her to Central Repairs!”

Elly cried, “MA’AM! WESTERN WORLD! BAD NEWS!”

Suzu asked, “What’s wrong?”

Elly cried, “LOOK!”

At Western World, Akari, the gunslinger robot, was in a duel with Johnny. They fired at the same time, and… … … Akari wasn’t affected. Johnny was shot in the stomach. Kazuki & Enju watch in shock.

Elly cried, as she watched on, “NO RESPONSE! The robots are not responding!”

Kashin said, “That’ll kill the lights.”

Suzu called, “Shut it down! SHUT IT ALL DOWN!”

Kotaro said, “HOW?”

“CUT THE POWER! KILL THE MAIN POWER GRID!”

The lights went out in the control room, as they shut off the power in the park.

Akari blew her barrel, as Johnny moaned, “Ungh… I’m shot…”

Enju gasped, “Oh, my god…”

Kazuki asked, “Bro, did she--?”

Johnny asked, “It wasn’t supposed to happen… unless… I’m an android, too.”

Kazuki said, “No, I don’t think--.”

**BANG!  
**Akari fired again, and shot Johnny into the heart. He fell to the ground, dead, bleeding from the wounds.

“JOHNNY!” Kazuki cried.

Enju shouted, “YOU FREAK!”

“HOLD IT!” Akari called.

They stopped, as Kazuki whispered, “You…”

Enju sobbed, feeling Johnny’s neck, “He’s dead. That girl killed her. It wasn’t supposed to happen…”

He whispered, “Oh, my god.”

They were scared, as Akari smiled, “Your turn. Draw.”

Kazuki was angry, as he prepared his gun, but Enju grabbed his wrist and cried, “**RUN!**”

They ran off, as Akari fired at them. They ran out of town, avoiding the gunshots, with Akari chasing them.

Kotaro said, “Ma’am, we have no control of the robots, at all!”

Suzu yelled, “HOW? One of the robots killed a guest! That girl… She says that he’s dead!”

Elly panicked, “I can’t stop her! She’s not responding! They’re _all _not responding!”

They were running around town, finding a place to hide from Akari, but they couldn’t find a proper spot. Kazuki said, “What do you think? Should we run away?”

Enju agreed, “Yeah… Get a horse, I’ll distract her!”

“Wait for me, Enju!” He kissed her, and dashed off.

Enju ran the other direction, as Akari was walking towards her. Enju called, “She’s not running… but… Where is he?”

Akari stopped, as a brown horse trotted by. Kazuki was on it, heading towards Enju. He cried to her, “HOP ON!”

She ran to the horse, and grabbed onto his hand. She climbed up onto the horse, and they made their escape to Western World. However, Akari saw them leave, and walked off to a small stable. She hopped onto a white horse, and proceeded to chase after them.

Suzu cried, “They’re running on stored charge out there!”

Elly asked, “How long can they go?”

Suzu said, “They can run down in about an hour. Others can last twelve.”

Ikiru called, “Ma’am, bad news… Roman World… It’s…”

In a monitor, the androids in Roman World started to brawl and attack people, using daggers, swords, and spears. They were killing people, left and right, in the park.

“TURN THE MAIN GRID BACK ON!” Suzu called.

Ikiru cried, “The relays must be frozen! I can’t turn it on!”

Suzu went to the phone, “HELLO! HELLO?” She slammed the receiver and shouted, “**HELLO!**”

Kazuki & Enju were riding down the desert, with Akari far away from them. She cried, “SHE’S GAINING ON US!”

He called, “HOLD TIGHT!”

They went faster. The horse they rode on was running faster. Akari whipped her horse and cried, “HIYA!”

The chase between the two continued on, as the Ninjos Resort was under a huge crisis… not just by the malfunctioning robots, but…

“How are we going to get out of here, ma’am?” Elly asked, in worry, “The doors are electronically sealed tight.”

Suzu gasped, as she was sweating a bit, “Oh…” She cried, “Get these doors open, NOW! And before we suffocate! DO IT!”

They were typing in the control panels, trying to open the doors to the outside world. But so far, no luck. Not only the robots are killing the guests, the engineers and technicians are trapped in the control room, with very little oxygen inside.

Back at the desert, Akari was armed with a shotgun. She viewed the distance of Kazuki and Enju, from miles away. She fired her shotgun, and knocked off his hat. He cried, “Uh-oh… Here comes Calamity Jane Doe.”

Enju cried, “This is terrible… Kazuki, I…”

**BANG!  
**She shrieked, “EEK!” Akari only fired below the horse.

He called, “HANG TIGHT! AND HOLD ONTO ME!”

She blushed, “He… He wants me to hold him?” She nodded and said, “Okay… but I’m warning you, I don’t want anything lewd from you, today. I’m worried about my life…”

“Mine, too. But this is no time to be lovey-dovey.”

They dashed off, as Akari smirked, “Hmph.” She moved out, following the two guests. They made a sharp turn, climbing up the mountains, and Akari was following suit. They managed to escape her distance, but Akari was still following them, tracking down their movements. Kazuki and Enju stopped, as he said, “Stay here.”

“Where are you going?”

“It’s between me and the mannequin.” He armed himself, as he said, “Get behind that rock. And don’t move.”

She replied, “Okay, but let _me _do it.”

He stated, “NO! If you’re out here with me, she’ll kill you, too!”

“But I want to shoot her! After what she did to your friend, I want revenge!”

“That’s sweet of you, but… STAY BACK!” He aimed at Enju, as he called, “GET BEHIND THAT ROCK! I’M PROTECTING YOU!”

Enju barked, “Who aims a gun at someone you love? Hentai!” She marched off, “FINE!”

She went behind the rocks, as Kazuki lied on the ground, on his belly, holding his pistol. He was waiting for Akari to come out. She and her horse arrived, and he aimed steadily to her. She stopped, as she looked around the scenery, looking for any signs of life. Earlier, she was installed with an infrared module that can track anybody, through body heat. Her audio hearing improved, as well. She smiled, as she got off the horse, hearing Kazuki’s breathing, and armed herself with a rifle. She found them.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**“KAZUKI!!!” Enju shrieked, as she ran to her horse.

Akari kept firing her rifle at him, as he ran for cover. Enju shouted, “HURRY! KAZUKI!”

She galloped off, and Kazuki caught up to her, ducking from the gunfire. The gunfire stopped, and Akari hopped back to her horse. They run off, as he cried, “QUICKLY! WE HAVE TO GET HELP!”

“HOW?” She yelled.

“I don’t know… Come on!” He called.

They were galloping out of the desert, and gone from Western World, into parts unknown. Things were looking bleak for Kazuki & Enju… of course, it got very worse off in the control room. The room in the control room was at 100 degrees.

Elly panted, “98 degrees…. And rising…”

Kotaro groaned, “Oxygen… 17 percent, and falling…”

Kashin moaned, “And the power’s not back on…”

Ikiru moaned and heaved, “I… am melting… I can’t breathe…”

Suzu was pounding the door, as she yelled, “HELP! **HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE???**” She hollered, “**GET THAT POWER ON, SO WE CAN OPEN THESE DOORS, DAMMIT!**” She gasped for air, as she sobbed, “Please… Not like this… I can’t… I can’t be in here! I’m claustrophobic!!!”

She roared, “**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!**”

Elly shouted, “MA’AM! THE MORE YOU SHOUT, THE MORE YOU’LL LOSE AIR!”

Suzu stopped, as she whispered, “Oh, god…”

* * *

Moments later, Enju and Kazuki were riding to another part of the park, as they spotted another technician, a woman in long red hair, in a white coat and a red dress, fixing up his small white trolley. Kazuki called, “HEY!”

They galloped to her, as Enju said, “Salvation!”

Kazuki stopped the horse and waved, “Excuse me, Miss?”

The woman gasped, “Don’t shoot me!”

He said, “We mean you no harm.”

Enju called, “Yeah, we’re not robots! We’re friendly!”

The woman said, “Show me your hands.”

They showed their hands, as she instructed, “Okay. You, the boy. Off. You, stay on your horse.”

Kazuki hopped off, as he asked, “Mind telling me what’s going on here? Why are you jumpy?”

The woman, Zina Tokakushi, responded, “Everything’s gone crazy… The machines have gone berserk, and the whole park’s shut down.”

Kazuki barked, “NO SHIT! You know about the machines? One of them is chasing us!”

Enju called, “You know of her, the gunslinger?”

Zina said, “Model 406 – Akari. She’s got all the sensory equipment. It’s a beautiful machine.”

He shouted, “SHE’S AFTER US!”

Zina said, “After _you_, unfortunately. Your friend, not so much.”

Enju cried, “WHAT? I’m not a robot! I’m a guest! What’ll we do?”

Zina shouted, “There’s nothing you can do! If she’s after you, she’ll get you! You got no chance!”

He cried, “There _must _be a way!”

Zina said, as she was fixing up her trolley, “There are things you can try… acid to the visual retinas, noise for her hearing. No matter what you do, they’re one step ahead of you. Boy, you come with me, and leave her behind.”

He said, “I’m not leaving without her! She’s in danger, too!”

Zina called, “She’ll turn on you, too! Do you really think an idiot like you think she’s actually human?”

**BANG!  
**Zina was shot in the chest, as she fell to the ground. Kazuki cried, “ENJU! HOW COULD YOU?”

Enju sobbed, “That wasn’t me…”

He cried, “Oh, shit! She’s after us! We can’t stop her, now!”

Enju nodded, “Oh, yes, we can. Hop on, and hurry!”

They galloped off, as Akari was in the distance, riding off, heading to the two guests.

He asked her, “So, what did she say about you, after she says that Akari’s after me, and not just you? There’s something you’re hiding?”

She replied, “I… I don’t know… She thinks I’m one of them. I’m not a robot. I’m not.”

She was panicky, as they arrived at a sign. “_Leaving Western World – guests proceed no further_”. Kazuki said, “Well, should we?”

Enju nodded, “Well, since no one else is around to stop us, we need help. Let’s go!”

They trotted down the pathway, heading to the next area of the resort. The horse started to ride off, onto the stream, riding along the muddy and wet ground. Akari arrived at the stream, as she saw the footprints in the water. She slowly trotted to the trail, closer to her two targets.

They arrived at a ruin, full of columns and a marble bust. Enju asked, “Hey, look! Roman World!”

He said, “Hope we find someone that can aide us.”

They hopped off their horse, and ran into the Roman World area. But when they arrived, the entire place was a massacre. The robots were lying on the ground, as does the corpses of each guest, wearing various togas and tunics. Enju gasped, “Oh, my god…”

Kazuki said, “They’re all dead. That maniac…”

The two guests ran around the park, looking for a person to find. Enju suddenly saw a manhole cover and called, “Kazuki! Over here!”

They approached the cover, and they lifted the cover up. Kazuki looked down, as he said, “Me first.”

She said, “NO! I go first… I can’t let you see my panties, you--.”

“You’re wearing jeans.”

“SO? That doesn’t mean you can look at my butt.”

“Will you quit it? The more you argue with me, the more--!”

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. She said to him, “I love you.”

She climbed down into the ladder first, as she hopped down. She called, “KAZUKI! CLIMB DOWN, BUT CLOSE THE COVER!”

He climbed down, and pulled the manhole cover back in position. He hopped down, as they were in a huge dark and dimmed hallway. Enju said, “See? Glad you made it…”

She moaned, “Mmngh…”

“What’s the matter?”

Enju nodded, “I’m fine… I’m just tired…”

He said, “It’s okay. You got me, Enju. Now, let’s go… Maybe we can--.” He paused, as he looked around the huge hallways, “Where are we?”

She said, “This must be the main control room… It is a massacre. I don’t wanna stay here, any longer… I’m scared…”

He said, “It’s alright… Stay behind me. I got this.”

They walked down the hallways, finding a room. He found a door, but he viewed the window. He saw a group of bodies, lying on the control room. He started to break the door down, but it was locked tight. He sighed, “Well, no help from _them_.”

“Why not?”

“They’re dead…” He said, as the head technician and her crew have all died of suffocation.

Enju responded, “Come on. There may be a chance that she may come here.”

They rushed off, as the monitors were still turned on. Akari has already arrived in Roman World, looking for Kazuki and Enju. She spotted their footprints and proceeded to trail them. She ended at the manhole cover, and then opened it with ease. She looked down and slowly climbed into the hole.

* * *

They arrived at the repair lab, as Enju was shocked, “No… Miss Lily?”

She ran to one of the androids, as she was only a head and upper body, with her face smiling, and without her hair. She cried, “LILY! Nooooooo!”

She sobbed, as she hugged the android that cared for her. Kazuki looked around, as he saw various robots on the table, lying down, deactivated. Every man, woman, and animal were lying down, lifeless and still. He was shocked, but amazed. He said, “Man, this trip is completely horrifying…”

Enju sniffled, as she placed the broken Lily down, “Goodbye…” She kissed her on the lips and said, “and thank you…”

He said to her, “Enju…”

She sniffled, “Gone to hell… This park’s gone to hell, and it took Lily away from me…”

Kazuki approached a small chemical lab and said, “Hey, Enju… Which is the acid?”

She approached him and said, “Here… Let me see…”

She gathered up bottles of acid, and said, “This will be enough to melt her eyes. But her hearing is a problem… _Acetic acid… sulfuric acid… hydrochloric acid… nitric acid…_ Which one?”

He said, as he looked at Enju, “Wait… Why were you crying?”

She said, “Now’s not the time. What acid should we use? We need to stop her.”

He asked, “NO! Why are you crying? You were hugging that android, were you?”

She sniffled, “Yes… … …” She wept, “Why did it happen? She broke down, and in the worst possible time…”

She cried, “I wanna go home… I wanna go home!”

He asked her, “Uh, curious… Are you--?”

“Gay?” Enju asked bluntly, “What do _you _think?”

He meekly said, “No?”

“Hentai.” She huffed.

“Look, if you’re done crying, we have to stop that robot.”

“Right… I’ll do it for Lily, since she was my everything… before I met you. Now pick!”

He grabbed the nitric acid and said, “Enju… We have to stop her, and then we’ll find a way home… Trust me. We’ll use this.”

Footsteps were made, as he gasped, “No… Security?”

She said, “Worse… Akari Oakley.”

He said, “I have a plan.” He whispered into her ear, as Akari was walking down the dimmed hallways, on the trail of Kazuki & Enju. She arrived at the lab, as she saw the androids on the table. She looked around, viewing each robot, lying on the ground. She turned to her left and saw Lily, in pieces. She then turned to her right, viewing Yamabuki, with her eyes crossed and her tongue lightly out. She passed Mari, in a moaning face, and a couple others. Akari went passed all of them, including Enju, who was lying on the table, motionless and still. She stopped, and then turned to her. Enju remained still, as she looked at her. She heard a small step, and Akari turned around.

**SPLASH!  
**Akari was blinded by the nitric acid into her eyes. Enju cried, “RUN!”

She and Kazuki dashed off, as Akari was covering her eyes, blinded by the acid, sizzling into her skin. Her face was slightly melting, and she was walking in the wrong direction. The plan worked, but she can still hear.

They made it to the hallway, as Kazuki sighed, “My god… It’s over…”

Enju said, “Not quite. I don’t know how long she can last… It might take all day.”

She moaned, as she landed on his arms, “Ka… zuki…”

He asked, “You okay? Speak to me!”

She sniffled, “I’m… I’m so… tired… I… can’t run… anymore…”

“Hang in there… You don’t need to run, anymore. Let’s find an exit and head for home.”

“Thank you.”

He helped her up, on his back, and walked off to find an exit. They heard footsteps, and Akari was rushing in. Enju sobbed, “Uh… Kazuki?”

Akari arrived, as she was lightly scarred from her face, and aimed her gun at them. They ran off.

**BANG!  
**“AAAAAAAGH!” Enju was shot in the right upper arm.

“ENJU!” He screamed.

He carried her, as they ran away. Akari fired again, but her battery on the gun was dead. She threw the gun down and proceeded to chase after the two, on foot. Kazuki called, as he saw red lights, “Enju, let’s go, this way!”

They walked into a huge corridor and entered a throne room. They were at Medieval World, the place where Ginti was slain by the Black Knight Android. Venus and the Black Knight were sitting in their thrones, deactivated and still. Kazuki asked, “Uh… them, too?”

Enju groaned, “I think my arm is hurting…”

He placed her down, as he said, “You… is your arm okay?”

She nodded, “I think she grazed me… Just… go on without me…”

Akari arrived, as she saw Kazuki. She turned to Enju, who was running to the dungeon. Kazuki walked right behind Venus and the Black Knight, as they were cold machines, and Akari can go after anyone with a precise body temperature. He dashed off to join Enju, but then… Akari turned to a huge torch on the wall, set ablaze. He whispered, “That’s it… There’s only one option left…”

Akari found him, but her focus was on the flames on the torches. He nodded, as he was laughing. She turned to him, but is rather confused. She was too focused on the fire, all around her, not focusing on her main target. She asked, “You… What is this?” But then, she shifted her attention to the fire, again. But this time, when Akari’s back was turned, Kazuki grabbed a torch and threw it to Akari. She was screaming, as she was set ablaze. Kazuki made a run for it, as she was flailing around, completely turned into a human fireball. Akari dropped down to the ground, still on fire, as Kazuki made his escape to the dungeon, where Enju is waiting for him.

He raced downstairs, as he cried, “ENJU! ENJU!”

She called, weakly, “Down here…”

She was sitting in the wooden bench, as she was moaning, “Help me… help… me…”

Kazuki arrived, as he asked, “You okay now?”

Enju moaned, “No…”

He gathered a ladle of water and offered her a drink. She took it and said, “Thank you…” She drank the water, and she smiled, “I needed that…”

“You needed water?!”

“No… it’s not that… It’s…”

“Well, take off your shirt. I’ll fix the wound. It’s okay. You’re going to be alright.”

Enju removed her shirt, showing her black bra, and the wound on her right arm. Kazuki went near the wound, as he saw blood leaking out. But then, in his shock, he saw a small chrome part on her arm. He gasped, as he looked into her eyes.

“Enju…” He whispered, “You’re… You’re a robot?”

She moaned, as her eyes were dimming, “Yes.”

He was completely shocked, as he asked, “But… Why were you--?”

Enju grabbed onto his shirt and blushed, “I love you, Kazuki… I am… sorry… but… I truly… did… love you…”

He moaned, as he said, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She weakly said, “I… I don’t know…”

He grumbled, “And everyone in that computer room is dead.” He held Enju and sobbed, “Enju, please… come with me… I can have you repaired. You can’t leave me…”

He was shocked that Enju, the girl he knew and fell in love, was an android. However, in one fleeting moment, the minute he fell in love with her, he suddenly cared for her, and wishes that she’ll live. He hugged her, as he was crying for Enju. But the wounded and dying robot held him, and gave a smile to him.

Enju shook her head and wept, “No… Live for me… I am… sorry… I deceived you… even if I knew who I was… but… we had a lot of fun, did we? Go on without me, Kazuki… You deserve to live… and please… I cannot… let you… suffer…”

He cried, “STOP TALKING! Enju, you’re an idiot! I love you! I can’t leave you! I CAN’T!”

She held his face and smiled, as she was dying, “I love you… Kazuki… … … Goodbye…”

They kissed, once more, as he stepped away. Enju’s tears rolled down her face, as she spoke in a loop, without her mouth moving, “I love you, Kazuki… I love you, Kazuki… I love you, Kazuki… I love you, Kazuki…”

She sparked from her neck, and her arms dropped limp. She froze in place, with her green eyes dimming darker and darker. She remained in a loop, slowing down. He was in disbelief. The girl he knew, who he fell in love with, who he shared a bond with… was a robot in the park.

“I love you, Kazuki… I love you, Kazuki… I… love… you… Kazuki… … … I… … … love… … … you… … … … … …”

Smoke emitted from Enju’s mouth, and her eyes went black. He sobbed, “No… Enju… Enju!”

He hugged her and sobbed, “NO, ENJU! Don’t die… Don’t go on me… Enju…” He was crying, as he lost his one true love, even though she was a robot. He stopped, as he was unhappy. He whispered, “Enju…” He agreed, as he said to the broken android, “Enju… I promise… I will…” He kissed her one final time, and whispered, “I love you, Enju… Goodbye…”

He placed her down on the bench, and left her behind, leaving her motionless. It was the best trip ever for Kazuki Araya, and it ended with the worst moment. He lost his best bro, his fantasy, his happiness, his paradise, and worst of all, he lost his girl.

Akari emerged from the stairway, charred in black, as she was beeping incoherently. Kazuki was stopped, as he viewed the damaged robot. She walked towards him, but she fell off the stairway and landed on the floor below, breaking her arms and legs off. She lifted herself up, as her face broke off, showing her exposed circuitry. She fell dead, and then the robot produced an electrical burst from her body, and her entire body exploded into smoke. He rushed to Enju, and carried her in his arms. He whispered, “Enju… It’s over…”

He carried the Robot Enju in his arms, and walked out of the park, dejected, shattered, and unhappy. He growled, “Some vacation…”

As for the Akari Robot, she was suddenly set ablaze, after her circuits exploded. Her body was completely destroyed.

* * *

That afternoon, Kazuki arrived at the middle of the field, with Enju in his arms. A helicopter arrived on the scene, as he cried, “HELLO!”

The pilot called, “_Copter #2, this is Copter #1, found a guest! He’s carrying possibly one of the androids, or an injured guest. Preparing to land…_”

“_Copy that, Copter #1. Please advise._”

The helicopter touched down, as he went to them, with Enju in his arms. The woman was a small girl with light brown hair, wearing a brown outfit.

“A survivor…” she said, “Excuse me… We wecieved weports that Ninjos is shut down.”

Kazuki nodded, “Yeah… my bro… he is dead… and so is she…”

The girl said, “Oh… a Model 398 – Enju. Why are you carrying her?”

He sniffled, “She protected me… all the way to the end…”

The girl called, “Well, leave her. We can’t bwing her with. All the wobots have shut down, and a Model 406 – Akawi is wunning amok.”

“Not anymore… She and I stopped her… Right, Enju?”

“Sir… Anyways… Leave Enju here… She’s an obsolete robot… I’m sorry…”

He placed her down, as he sniffled, “Enju… I can’t leave you… Everything is all wrecked. Enju…”

Another girl, similar to the first girl, asked her, “Sir, are you alright?”

He said, “Yeah… … … I’ll explain everything, once you take me home.”

The first girl said, “No. We’ll have to treat your injuries, first. Then we have to get a full weport on you, entering forbidden tewwitowy, since you were only allowed to enter Western World, and nothing more.”

The second girl added, “You’re still in trouble, for disobeying Ninjos regulations.”

He said, “I don’t care. That robot was attacking us, and… Well… I guess I can’t take the lie… Everyone around here, in this park… is dead. The guests are dead. Even the people in that lab.”

They were shocked, as he said, “But… Please, take Enju with me… or… make her new… I am NOT leaving without her! I can’t leave her! She saved my life!”

The first girl said, “Place her down, pwease.”

He put Enju down, as the two girls examined her. The first girl asked if there is a problem, but the second girl shook her head. Enju is broken beyond repair. The first girl said to her, “We shu keep dis under waps from him. He can’t know…”

Kazuki asked, “Did you fix her?”

The second girl said, “I’m sowwy, sir. But the park’s already closed down. You’ll have to come with us, away from Ninjos. You can tell us ew’wything.”

The first girl concluded, “But as of now, _she _stays. You come with us.”

He whispered, “She’s gone?”

The second girl said, “Sir… Please. Get in the helicopter.”

He nodded, “Right. Forgive me. I guess I got lost in the moment.” He insisted, “May I, at least, say goodbye?”

They nodded, as he kneeled to Enju. He kissed her on the lips and shut her eyes with his fingers. She was lying straight, still lifeless and dead, as he said to the girls, “I’m ready… Please… if this place ever reopens again, and I want to come back… please bring her back, no matter what. I miss her…”

The second girl said, “We doubt it, but… we promise. Until we do a thorough investigation, we can’t promise you that.”

He stepped in, as the two girls buckled him up. The first girl called, “Going up. Take us to the local infirmary.”

The helicopter flew off, as Enju was left behind, broken down and motionless. Kazuki agreed to leave her behind, since she was a robot, like the others. But Kazuki was happy that he lived, thanks to her.

“_Copter #1 to Copter #2… found one survivor in Ninjos, coming from Western World. Mildly injured, but is stable. He was with a broken Model #398, and agreed to take her with us, but we declined. Over._”

“_Copter #2 to Copter #1… no signs of any life… All the robots will be gathered, along with any casualties. Park will have to shut down, indefinitely, until further notice._”

“_Copy that._”

“_Copter 1, why is the survivor insisting on taking the Model #398 Enju with him?_”

“_Copter 2, I believe that she was his guardian angel. Even so, the robot’s done. She cannot work anymore. She stopped responding… but he said that he lived, because of her… Model #406 ran amok, but the guy stopped her. The unit’s at Medieval World, as we speak._”

“_Copy that._”

And so ended Kazuki Araya’s vacation to Ninjos. It was indeed his best vacation ever…

Too bad he was unhappy with the results of what transpired.

“But at least I had fun… … …right, Enju?”

* * *

** _The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST:  
Kazuki Araya as himself  
John Spicer as himself  
Enju Saion-Ji as Model 398/herself  
Akari Hanao as The Gunslinger
> 
> Also starring:  
Suzu Sagisawa as the Head Technician  
Kotaro Fuma as the Head Engineer  
Elly Fuma as an Engineer  
Mari Hanao as the Hotel Lady  
Yamabuki Suou as the Sheriff  
Kojuro Kashin as an Engineer  
Ikiru Kokunobi as an Engineer  
Lady Zina as a Repairwoman  
Ricka Machiyuki as the First Sheriff  
Lily Fuma as Miss Lily  
Myu Momochi as one of the saloon girls  
Tengge Yomoda as one of the saloon girls  
Death Parade’s Ginti as the Medieval World guest/himself  
Venus Otomegawa as the Queen  
Sena Shirasu as a Peasant Girl  
Setsuna Tojo as the Black Knight  
Cy Tokakushi as the Helicopter Pilot
> 
> (Characters that do not appear in this story: Nanao Kashima, Hotaru Kokonohi, Fuu, Principal Kuzuryu, Kikuko Hattori, Sakurako Hattori, Futaba Tsukimi, Kirara Himeno, Kazuki’s Father, The Tycoon, Yatagarasu, Mashiro, Tayu Momochi, Kurenai Kato)
> 
> Moé Ninja Girls is owned by NTT Solmare Corporation.


	5. Behind the Scenes Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened, before the tragedy happened? Well, two robots decided to have a little fun with each other... 
> 
> ...this event occurs, prior to Chapter 3.

Let us rewind back to the first day of Westworld in Ninjos. Kazuki and Johnny were having a fun night in Miss Lily’s Bordello. On their first night, Kazuki got to know a beautiful android prostitute from France, named Tengge.

Kazuki was sitting in bed, in his boxers, as Tengge stripped down to her white bra and panties. He said to her, “You know… This is my first time… uh, with someone like you, uh, Tengge. But… that is something I should tell you, not that it matters to you, but it matters to me… I mean, we just met, and… and, uh, you’re probably very nice.”

Tengge said, as she walked closer to him, in a French accent, “Honey… Let us dance.”

“I feel funny…”

“Why?”

She leaned to him, removed her bra, and rubbed her breasts onto his face. She started to sway her hips and kissed him on the head. They started to lip lock and make out. They fell to the bed, and began to make out, under the covers. His clothes were thrown down, from under the blanket, and she pinned him down, giving him a huge French Kiss, arousing him to no end. Then she rubbed her huge breasts onto his bare chest and stomach, and slowly crawled to his lower area. However, Tengge licked upwards on his bare stomach and started to kiss there. She continued on, kissing and licking his abs and chest. She lied in bed, and Kazuki was on top of her, thrusting himself onto her waist. He kissed her neck, and she started to make erotic moans. However, as she was moaning, her eyes clicked wide open, showing her brown eyes shining and her pupils lit up.

**XXXXX**

Tengge got dressed, minutes later, as she smiled to Kazuki, “Thank you. You were very nice.”

She left the room, as Kazuki was in paradise. She was walking down the hallway, meeting up with Myu, who was finishing up with Johnny. Tengge winked, “Mmm…”

Myu blushed, “It was fun.”

They walked together, heading downstairs, as they await the next lucky guy to have fun with them.

* * *

The next day, after returning from the nightly maintenance routine, Tengge and Myu were having a bath together, in the onsen. Being that they are waterproof, they can also scrub themselves clean. Tengge smiled, “Ahhh… So relaxing…”

Myu turned to her and said, “Shall I scrub your back, Tengge-san?”

Tengge winked, as she turned around, showing her bare back. Myu began to scrub onto her back with a soft sponge and whispered, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Tengge heaved, as she was being scrubbed lightly. She was simply enjoying herself, as does the other girl. Myu whispered to her ear, “I want you…”

They were simply in love with each other, as they are programmed to please any guest. However, what the staff does not know was that they fell in love with each other, which is yet another breakdown in their circuits. And yet, the staff had no idea, since they were focused on some major things.

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, after Kazuki, Johnny, & Enju escaped through a huge jailbreak, the two girls were putting on their makeup. Tengge walked to the bedside and stripped down into nothing. She was at the front of the bed, and then sat down. She then lied on her back and moaned heavily, with her legs over the edge of the bed, naked and aroused. She placed her hand on her crotch and fiddled with her vagina. Myu called, “Wait! Not now!”

Miss Lily appeared, as she called, “It’s natural of her. Tengge is warming up, likewise all our employees in my bordello. Besides, you should join in on the warm-ups.”

Myu gasped, “HAU?! I… I don’t know…”

Lily said, “You don’t have to. You are that sexy and petite. In fact, one of your girls, Suou, is the new sheriff. Maybe we can have fun with her, too?”

Myu stated, “No… Last time she came here, she diddled with my boobs, and… well, I don’t like it. That’s all she does, since she cares for my teats! It’s no fun, unless she is sexually active and focused on playing with my soft pink crotch and my butt. She isn’t a fun guest… she’s a pervert.”

Lily nodded, “I understand. But most of our guests are perverted. And yet they want desires… Why do you think we run this place, full of the best busty hookers in the Wild West?”

Myu sobbed, “Hau…”

She leaned to Tengge, who was still masturbating. She whispered, letting her hair down, and removing her dress, showing her pink bra and panties. She crawled to Tengge and whispered, “Are you having a little fun, baby?”

Lily giggled, “That’s the spirit.”

She was grinding her butt onto her bare abdomen, and clamped onto her huge breasts. Myu heaved heavily, as Tengge was pinned down, crying out in quiet erotic moans. Lily figured that these two are preparing their sexual warm-up rituals, in the bordello, before night falls.

**XXXXX**

But that night, after Myu had sex with Johnny, she went to Tengge’s room and whispered, “Tengge? I haven’t seen you, all night. I was wondering--.”

She paused, and saw Tengge standing in place, naked and stiff. Her stance was nearly walking to the window, with her hair down and her body in the buff. Myu asked, “OH! Are you okay? I haven’t seen you, since--.” She felt her head and said, “You’re cold… Why are you not responding to me? If it’s a bad time, I should call Miss Lily.”

Tengge started to move, as she said, “Myu… Shall we fuck?”

Myu blushed, “Hau? Oh, I… I don’t… know…”

Tengge said, “I wanted to take the day off, and unleash my inner whore. I mean, you are very lovely in pink.”

“I… You think so?”

Tengge giggled, as she swayed her hips and kissed Myu on the lips. They started to make out, as Myu smiled, “Mr. Spicer’s a regular, shall we invite him over, tomorrow, for a three-way? Miss Lily wouldn’t mind…”

Tengge smiled, “Why not? Let’s fuck each other, all afternoon, that time. I mean, she’s not the boss of us.”

“No, she’s not.”

They decided to clean themselves up, getting ready for tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

But that night, Myu was leaning towards the railing, naked and with her hair down, sticking her butt out and locking her mouth open, in a sultry look. Tengge was sitting in a small log, tilting her head back, and holding a dampened soapy sponge. They were motionless and deactivated. It was closing time in Ninjos, they had to be taken in for nightly maintenance. Of course, at the time, Lily was already broken. Two technicians entered the bath, and carried the naked androids away, cleaning off any dirt or soap left on their bodies.

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Myu and Tengge were on the table, covered in a white tarp. They were being examined by the technicians. Suzu said, “Well, what is wrong with them?”

A technician said, “Nothing. Just they had part of their servos melted a bit. This one, the purple one, is aroused to the max, with no end. And she doesn’t join in on pleasure.”

“But she _is _a sex model, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They were being repaired, as a technician called, “Excuse me… but uh, we brought Miss Lily… and…”

Elly was near a broken Lily, as she was upset, “Oh, boy. This I got to see…”

Lily was naked, only her upper body and head, minus her arms. She was being repaired, speaking in a loop, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do. Looking for some fun? I know you do.”

She was jerking her head a little, and was clicking her eyelids. Suzu nodded, “Just like that… Another one…”

Elly said, “I don’t get it. This one is a sex model, as she enjoys a female guest, but yet another breakdown. I guess she was too much… Her cerebral functions started to understand the word… _love_…”

Suzu nodded, “I guess she’s just like us… lovelorn.”

They sighed in disdain, as Suzu instructed, “Shut her off.”

Lily slurred down, as she moaned, “Looking for some fun? I know you do. Ooooooooooooooooooooo…”

Her face remained in a smile, as her mouth was locked open and her eyes dimmed down. The technicians began removing her long hair, and then removed her head. Lily was being dismantled, immediately. Elly closed her eyes and hugged the hairless and limbless Lily Robot, and placed her face into her bosom. She sniffled, “My best work… Lily was modeled after me… yet… she was about love… and sex…”

Suzu cleared her throat, “AHEM!”

She let go, as Suzu scolded, “We DON’T test the robots for ourselves. We only fix them, and the issues of the park!”

“I’m sorry… That was my best design of a sex model…” Elly sighed in disdain.

At that time, Lily broke down, and she was deemed unworkable. They decided to appoint Tengge or Myu as the head of the bordello, until Lily is fully repaired.

But… it never happened…

* * *

The very next morning, Myu rushed back upstairs, as she was running to her room, meeting with Tengge, who was sitting in bed. Myu said, “I came… Spicer’s busy having a saloon brawl. It should be over, soon.”

Tengge said, “Well, it’ll be a matter of time, honeysuckle. Miss Lily’s sick today, so let’s wait for him, so we can plan out our three-way with Mr. Spicer…”

They prepared, removing their dresses, wearing only their bras and panties. They waited, as Johnny was still busy having his saloon brawl.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t wait, because Johnny was hungover, after the massive saloon brawl. Tengge said, “We can’t wait… He’s probably inebriated… But we’ll wait. We did promise him…”

Myu smiled, “We’ll be surprised of him, when she sees us. Now, what do you say?”

They leaned towards each other and kissed each other on the lips. They continued to kiss, and then removed their bras, throwing them on the floor. Myu whispered, “Tengge-san… I love you… Do me…”

Tengge giggled, “You said it… Let’s have a little fun, Myu…”

They dropped to bed, as they started to have sex with each other. Tengge started to rub her bare breasts onto Myu’s. Myu starts squealing and heaving, as her bare crotch was touching Tengge’s thigh. Myu kissed onto Tengge’s neck, and was sucking onto her skin.

Minutes later, Tengge rubbed her soft vagina onto Myu’s bare butt, holding Myu’s body, by the breasts and shoulders, while Myu was masturbating and tilting her head back. They continued to moan and cry, as Tengge was licking and kissing her neck, rubbing her pussy onto her butt, and Myu’s breasts jiggled, with Tengge’s left hand on the breasts, ,and her right hand slowly onto her abdomen.

They continued to moan, until suddenly…

“Ah… Tengge-san… fuck me… agh… Tengge-san… fuck me… I want you… fuck me… yes… ahh… hau… hau… haaaaaa… ahhhhhhhhhhhh… ohhhhhhh… ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…”

They started to freeze in place, and their moans started to drop lower, deep into a baritone. They remained in place, as Myu’s deep voice slurred down to a deep quiet tone, and then… silence.

Tengge and Myu, two beautiful prostitute androids were motionless and still, remaining in a sultry sex pose. But they were permanently deactivated…  
**BANG! BANG!  
**Because by the time they shut down, Ninjos was about to suffer their biggest disaster in their long history. Suzu Sagisawa ordered all the robots to shut down. And that includes Myu and Tengge. They remained deactivated, forever, and no technician came to retrieve them…

…the two deactivated androids remained silent and still… and a part of what would become Ninjos’ horrible tragedy in the park’s history.


End file.
